Gargoyles TV series
by The Noble Maidens
Summary: The gargoyles discovered that a Clan can be made by differents members, even if there are different kinds. This is the retelling of the Gargoyles TV serie, with a girl called Johebed plus new friends that will join them in their adventures.
1. Street Family Part 1

I do not own Gargoyles

This story takes place between "Temptation" and "Deadly Force"

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

Goliath: I see no walls to guard the city. How you protect it from invaders?

Elisa: Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside. They from are inside.

_~ Awakening Part 3_

Goliath: There is good and evil in all of us.

Goliath: Is nice to know I have at least one human friend in this new world.

Elisa: I hope you have more, lots more.

_~ Awakening Part 4_

''Street Family Part 1''

**November 10, 1994. New York. 2:05 am**

On the streets of New York, all appears to be quiet, but appearances are deceiving. In Danny's Electronics store there is a ''closed'' sign, but this does not mean abandoned.

Inside the store you can see all kinds of appliances and electronic parts, but it is not all there is. Small shadows moved between the shop, quietly taking different things. The largest figure of all was busy with the cash register, trying to open it and once it did, took all the money it contained.

At the end of the cash register, inside cabinets there was the big prize, the strongbox. It was about to open it when something caught his attention. A photograph pasted on the door of the box, was an elder in his seventy carrying a small child. Winged a little postcard with a stamp of Toronto, which said - obviously with the letters of an infant- 'See ya soon grandpa'. The person stared intensely to the photo, and then a small hand on the shoulder made it jump in surprise. At the turn saw that it was another of the small silhouettes, giving seen what they were all done.

One last look at the picture, closed the cabinet, and a sign to tell everyone that it was time to leave. Going through they entered, by the back door leading into the alley, all silhouettes disappeared into the shadows.

**Police Station, 23rd Precinct, One hour before sunset**

The officer Morgan finally had finished his latest report, rising from his desk ready to go home until the detective Elisa Maze makes her entrance to begin her turn.

Elisa saw Morgan and decided to greet him.

"Hi Morgan, what's up?" she asked him, just that he did not responded the same way.

"Hi", Morgan answered all grumpy.

"Boy, you are glad to see me", she said joking.

Cheering him up, Morgan laughed. "Ah, sorry Detective. It was a tough day."

"Why? Something special?", Elisa asked with curiosity.

Morgan draws the detective to follow him to the break room, taking a cup of coffee.

"No, the same as usual'', Morgan responds shrugging, ''fights in public, vandalism, the pickpockets of the park attacked 3 times today- we are already planning a litter for him- oh, and a complaint of theft at an electronics store at 9:00 am" -His both eyebrows rise-

"Now that was an interesting case."

That caught the attention of Elisa, "Really, why is that?"

Morgan takes a seat and continued over. "Apparently the thief managed to enter through the back door of the store-"

"That's nothing special Morgan," Elisa interrupted him while serving her own cup of coffee, "Many thieves can open locks."

Morgan rested her head on one hand and looked straight to her. "Would you let me finish?"

Elisa blushed. "Sorry Morgan."

"All the doors and windows had a good alarm system despite being a third-class shop -very suspicious now that I think of it- anyway, the perpetrator sabotage the system. And come and go without leaving tracks"

"I feel sorry for the owner"

"Not so much" he said as drinking his coffee.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"According to the owner, the thief only steal refractions, wires and $ 150 that where in the cash register. They don't even bother to open the strongbox''

"Maybe they didn't found it or couldn't open it"

Morgan's expression turned serious. "Detective, the box was just below the cash register in plain view. And if they could enter without triggering an alarm system, a cheap box would not have been too much trouble. It made seemed that my locker is a fortress."

"Okay, that it is peculiar." Elisa said seriously.

"Indeed. Oh well," Morgan stand up and stretched "I should on my way."

"Okay Morgan, see you later," but before Morgan could to go through the door, "Wait Morgan!" he turned to her face with confusion.

"Could I see the report? You pick my curiosity."

"Of course, it is on my desk. Be free to see it as you please."

"Thank you."

Morgan finally got out.

Elisa took the report and went to her own desk. She started looking to the photographs and the owner's testimony and suddenly her eyes widened.

"This looks very familiar."

**Castle Wyvern, Manhattan.**

The last rays of sun hide in the horizon. And the silence of the castle was interrupted by the sound of cracked stone. With six roars, the statues came to life. After yawning and stretching, the gargoyles walked towards the castle to do its normal 'routine'.

The leader of the clan gave a look around, knowing that something was missing.

"Is something wrong lad?" Hudson asked.

Goliath turned to see him.

"Elisa is not here. Usually she is always here when we wake up." Goliath said.

"Maybe she is working." Lexington said.

Broadway confirms the opinion of Lexington. "Yes, I'm sure it will not be long for her to come."

Goliath smiled at the trio and nodded.

Broadway goes straight to the kitchen to make breakfast, trotting happily behind him, was Bronx. Hudson goes to the TV room followed by Lexington. Goliath with Brooklyn's company, decided to go to the library. Enjoying life at the moment ... while they could.

**Half an hour later...**

Elisa exits the elevator Empyre Building. The first place she decided to look for her friends is the TVs room.

Upon entering, was the 'usual'. The old gargoyle was changing the TVs channel, with the great beast by his side taking a nap. Broadway was on the other side eating a sandwich, while Lexington was sitting on the floor doing things on his computer. Brooklyn was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall while reading a magazine of motorcycles.

"Hi guys, slept well?"

Everyone turned to the door by hearing the voice of Elisa, even Bronx who had woken up, he just looked at her, stretched and went back to sleep; while the other gargoyles greeted her with a 'hello' and 'what's up', as Elisa came inside the room.

"Where is Goliath?" she asked.

"Right here". Answered a deep voice.

Turning around, she saw Goliath in the doorframe with a book in his hand.

"Hey Big Guy. Just coming to see how you were."

Goliath simply smiled and walked toward her. "Thanks, is good to know that you worry about us. But it is not necessary to concern, we are safe in our home."

Elisa sighted in disappointment. "Goliath, you know..." she took another deep breath and counted to ten. "You know, I do not want to discuss this with you again, at least not tonight."

Goliath frowned at her, knowing exactly what she meant. Since Xanatos was arrested, Elisa has tried to convince them to leave the castle, telling them that they no longer belonged there and that it was not longer safe for them to stay there.

"I agree with that." Goliath responded seriously and comfortable at the same time.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until Broadway decided to break it. "So Elisa, you stay eat?"

"But we already had breakfast." Lexington told to his rookery brother.

"Yes, but we haven't had lunch."

"Or dinner?" Brooklyn said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's true.'' Broadway said excited, not noticing the sarcasm.

Brooklyn shook his head, and before he could say anything else, Elisa intervened.

"Thanks Broadway, but it will be for another night. My patrol begins in less than an hour and I want to go through a few places before I start."

"What places?" Goliath asked.

"A few shops that were stolen some time ago," she responded.

"Why?" asked Lexington, removing his attention from the screen of his computer.

"This morning, there was reported a theft of an electronics store," said Elisa.

"And that's weird, because...?" asked Brooklyn sarcastically. They already understand better that the kind of time they are living now is more common to find places that were stolen.

"I know, I didn't see it out of the ordinary either. Not until I reviewing the case, and noted that there was a pattern."

"A pattern?" Goliath asked confused.

"A pattern is when more than one event is held in the same way or have something in common... isn't it?", Broadway reported, obtaining the surprised look of everyone else.

"Yeah, very good Broadway", Elisa congratulated him.

"Ha! And you said detectives movies were dumb", Broadway tells his brothers proudly.

"What I still don't understand is why returning to the places that were stolen", asked Goliath

"Aye", confirmed Hudson, "Don't ye have scrolls where ye write the events so others can read it?"

"You mean the report"-corrected Elisa- "Yes, but a good detective would rather see the scenes by herself. There may be more things than meets the eye. I must go, I'll try to come before dawn", Elisa said as she walked to the door. "Have a good evening", and with that she disappears into the corridor.

The gargoyles saw her leave and three seconds later everyone went back to do what they were doing. Goliath takes a seat on the sofa and starts his reading.

**Before Sunrise...**

The gargoyles were leaving the castle to take their positions at bedtime. And before Goliath climbed the tower to take his place, Elisa appears with a tired expression.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see I made on time."

Brooklyn watched her from head to toes." Wow, you look awful."

"You can say that again. I think it was the longest night of my life." Elisa agreed.

Goliath approached her and put his talon on her shoulder. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Broadway asked with enthusiasm.

"Nothing, that's what happened." Elisa said, exhausted she continued. "I went to all the places that had been stolen in the same way on the last month - which were about twenty." she gave a deep sigh. "The only thing they have in common is that all these places close at night, and have back door. Not only that-the thief turn off all the light so he can't be visualize. And then is when he deactivates the cameras or security system. And most interesting is that most of these places are drug stores, or stores supplies."

"And now, what will you do?" Asked Goliath.

"I talked to the Captain about this, and she says that she will tell to the night patrols to keep their eyes open, especially in the alleys. Although I doubt it will be very helpful." And she gaves another weary sigh.

Goliath looked at her with concern "There is something more that is bothering you and you are not telling us"

Elisa met his eyes, she shook her head and said "Is just that I can't really figure out is what they want"

"What do you mean?"

"The drugs stores that were stolen; when they did the inventory, they realize there wasn't much missing. Just some supplement for first aid, vitamins, steroids, stimulant, syrup, alcohol, and other stuff. Things that no one would bother to sell in the black market. They didn't even bother to took the other merchandises."

"So you think that this is not an ordinary thief." said Broadway.

"Yes. That's exactly my point" Elisa said seriously, "Well, we'll have to discuss this other night" Finished, Elisa glance to the horizon where the sun was almost out.

"She is right" said Hudson "Come on lads, it's time tae sleep" then he, Bronx and the Trio went to their roosts. While Goliath still stay in the same place, his talon still over Elisa' shoulder.

"Maybe is best if you get moving too." Elisa told him.

"You're right" and as he started to climb the tower, he looked over his shoulder ones more time, "Remember that anything you need, you can count with us." Elisa smiled warmly to him and nodded. She stays enough time to watch them convert into stone and then she left home.

After a warm bath, she was ready to go to bed; before she get to slumber, the robberies came back to her mind. What's this guy really after? If she could only find out, she would able to catch him before he strike again.

**Somewhere in New York...**

The sunrise was touching the street of New York. Three shadows where running in a dark alley until they reached to a manhole cover, where the tallest hooded shadow open it and indicated to the others two hooded shadows to get in first. Once inside they close the manhole cover over them and get down the stair. They walked through the sewer and then they stopped where an airway was on the wall, once again, the tallest open the grille and as before the little once went first, follow by the tallest one; crawled through the duct until they get to the other side, an abandoned subway station. But not so abandoned.

Tents made of carton, old fabrics, plastic and other things, the three shadows walked until they arrived to the center, and then little people started to get out of the tents, beings that where very common in the surface ... children. The two little shadows took off their hood, reveling two kids that weren't more than nine years old. The others children came to gave them a quiet but warm welcome.

The Tallest one accepted their affection and responded with just a nodded and a tapped in their heads. After the little ones finished, each one got back to their duties; the tallest one looked them go and started to walk to the old train that was over rusty rails. Walking beside the olds wagons, their doors were change for grilles, each wagon have two huge dogs that were separates by another grille, you could hear their wilds barks. Stopping in front of the green wagon and knocking to the big door, waiting... "Come in" a voice responded.

Obeying, slid the door and then got inside where the owner of the voice, a man in his thirties, he have black hair tight in a ponytail, his skin was pale and have a scar all over his left side of his face, but what really make him creepy was his chestnuts eyes, hollows and cold. He was sitting comfortable over a lots of pillows and two huge dogs chained in each side "Ah, One, you came back" he stood up and walked close. "Well, what did you bring this time?".

Reaching inside of the jacket, taking out a bunch of money and handing to him.

The man's smile came wide as he took the money.

"Very well, you did a good job. Father is pleased." reaching his hand and places over One's temple stroking it, "You see?" he said, "Isn't it much better when you completed with your duties".

One's didn't say anything neither flinch, staying in ground, and nodded the head as the men continue speaking "Good" then he push 'One' to a side very hard landing in a heap "Now, get out of here and be sure breakfast is ready!".

One stood up and left the wagon going back were the tents were, receiving a hug of a little kid of four years old. Patting his head, they walked together were the others were starting to make breakfast to 'Father'.

**November 14, 6:00 AM New Jersey, Police Station**

In the lounge, there were three people, two men and a woman sitting on a sofa drinking coffee and watching TV; one of them took a sip from his cup.

"Agh, who put dirt in the coffee again?" He joked. The woman turned around to see him and smack him with her elbow.

"Then next time make your own coffee!" She yelled mad at him. The man next to her to intervened.

"Mike, it's too early for your bad jokes and Amy do what I do... send him to the hell."

"You son of the-!" Mike screamed.

"You're right Trevor." Amy laughed at the joke. Mike tried to ignore them and let go a yawn.

"I cannot wait to go home," with his free hand, he straightened his jacket and said proudly.

"I got a date." The others turned their heads to see him with an evil smile on their faces.

"Visiting your mother is not a date." Trevor said with a teasing voice.

"Ha, Ha" Mike laughed sarcastically. "For your information, I'm going with my mother's place to meet with an old friend."

"Every dog has his day." Amy said smirking.

"HEY!"

Laughing, Trevor got up and went to the mini refrigerator. Opening it, he took the milk out to put a pint his coffee. After that, he went back to the couch, just standing aside of it, looking at the TV. Just in time.

_"-that was the testimony of the witnesses. Yesterday on the Island of Manhattan; was found the body of a homeless man floating face down in the pipes. By the forensic experts, the water washed away all possible evidence, except for dog bites that destroyed the body; the police have no more clues. Miracle in the zoo in San Diego when its pair of giant pandas gave..."_

CRASH!

Mike and Amy jumped at the sound. Looking around they saw that Trevor dropped his cup and was now in pieces in the floor in front where he was standing all paralyze. He was speechless and pale, just looking intensely at the TV.

Amy worriedly asked, "Trevor?"

"What's wrong pal?" Mike asked, "It seems that you saw a ghost."

There was silence… Until he finally said it.

"He is back." he said almost as a whisper, then turned around and run out of the room.

"Trevor!" Amy cried.

Mike saw his cup scared then he looked back to Amy. "What do you put to this thing?" But she didn't respond because she just went running after him.

When she reached him, he was in his desk, opening one of his cabinets and put out a pile of files and documents. He started searching desperately between them.

"Trevor, what are you doing?" she asked worried. Trevor didn't respond, he took one of the files that were almost in the bottom of the pile and took off once again, this time to one of the halls of the station.

"Where are you going?"

This time he halt, looking over his shoulder to see her, he just said one word, "Manhattan."

**Back in Manhattan**

**6:07 A.M. in 23rd Precinct**

Elisa was in the rest room of the station preparing a strong coffee; anyone would need it if didn't slept on the past two night. The thief attacked again; this time were stolen five drugs store in the past two night with the same patron. Growling and holding her bridge nose, Elisa try to ignoring the migraine that wants to come on. Since she discover there was a patron over the theft, she was tried to find how this theft choose his target, but couldn't find any clue, just the way he was able to get inside.

"Damn it" Elisa mumble irritable as she take a sip of her coffee and walk out of the break room; seat down in the chair of her desk. Putting her cup coffee over the desk, leaning over the chair and closing her eyes, "This is a crap".

"It most, to be putting you in that mood."

Elisa almost jump out of her skin, her eyes opened very wide as she saw Capitan Chavez standing a side of her, her hand in her heaps and a smirk over her face.

"Morning Captain. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming" she stood up from her almost comforting position.

Captain Chavez, still smirking, crossed her arms over her chest "Hard night?"

Sighing, Eliza answered, "Yep" rubbing her neck, and before she could help it she yawned very loud. Eliza yanked her free hand over her mouth all embarrassed, "Oh! Sorry for that"

"When was the last time you shut the eye?"

"What day are we?"

"Maza..." started Captain Chavez in disapproving tone.

"I'm just joking Captain. I just wasn't able to sleep well the last couple of days."

"Well, that's about to change now. Go home." Chavez said seriously.

"I can't Captain, knowing that this guy still out there, stealing and that he is getting away with it"

"Maza you were up with this for almost three days. Besides there's not a real proof that is the same thief."

"Call it cop instinct, but I know is the same guy"

"Go home Maza, besides today is your day off, get out of here and rest up. Trust me it would clear your head up." seeing Elisa's face of 'no so convinced', "That's an order detective. And don't worry, if something happen you will be the first person to know." with that she walked away, leaving Elisa alone.

**Later that day ... after sunset...**

The gargoyles awoken from their sleep stone, jumping from their roots and greeting to Elisa that was already waiting for them to come to life. Goliath glided down from the tower to join them.

"Good night Elisa, is nice to know you could come tonight."

"Yeah, I was been busy with work." she said all grumpy.

"It's something the matter, lass?" asked Hudson.

"Huh, nothing at all" crossing her arm over her chest "Just that the Captain kick me out of the station."

"She ... _kick_ you?" confusion and disbelief crossed all over Goliath's face.

"Huh, Goliath" Brooklyn took his attention "She means that they force her to leave"

"Oh", looking back to Elisa he asked "Why?"

"My Captain said that I need a break"

"But isn't today your day off?" asked Lexington.

Uncrossing her arms and putting the hands inside her pockets "Yeah, so because is my day off, they can send me home?" she said shrugging.

"Well, isn't why they call it 'day off'?" comment Broadway; "By the way, did you found something else about the thief". Elisa couldn't help but growl at that comment. Then, there was an uncomfortable silence. Even if she was human, a female was a female, and an angry female just mean one thing ... trouble.

Clearing his throat Brooklyn broke the silence "So ... huh ... we leave you now guys," and ran to the parapets and jump, followed by his rookery brothers.

"Bye guys!" said Lexington and then jump.

"See ya later!" wave Broadway and follow Lexington.

"Where are they going?" asked Elisa after recovering of her tantrum.

"Maybe just go tae explore, after all this place is still new for us. Come boy" Hudson told to Bronx "Let's see what's on T.V." they left leaving Elisa and Goliath alone.

"Are you still after the same thief?" asked Goliath.

"Yeah, I know that there are just simples robbery, but there are something that still is bothering me and I can't figure out what is it."

"You know maybe you should go home." Goliath advice earned a leer of Elisa. "I mean..." he started nervously, "You could rest and regain your strengths"

"Don't start me you too with that. I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine to me," Goliath said steadily.

Elisa was going to debate that, but she stopped by seeing Goliath look. It was a mix of firmly and concerning look, knowing how stubborn he can be she decided to not argue any longer. Instead, she decided to bring up her own issue.

"Fine, I will stay a little longer and then go home and sleep, if..." Elisa dropped her hand in her side and faced him completely "If you considerate about leaving the castle."

Goliath growled from his throat, "We are not leaving our home." His voice was low and cold. Without saying anything else he turn his back at her and get inside the castle, leaving Elisa behind. After a couple of second she just shook her head and sighted in disappointment and went after him.

A manhole cover, in a dark alley was moving, a little hand sliding it carefully. After it was open, a hooded shadow poked the head out; looking around to be sure nobody was in the alley. Realizing that the path was clear One get out of the hole, turning back to help other two of her hooded partners to get out of the hole.

Trotting, sneaking between alley and then stopped. Poking the head out the alley, One saw their destination in the other side of the street: a Pharmacy.

**Meanwhile in the air...**

"Boy, I don't know how the humans can call that music" Broadway said to his rookery brother as they were flying back to the castle after they were in their first concert. "My ears are still ringing."

"Yeah," Brooklyn sympathetic as he trying to clean his ear with his little finger, "And what kind of name is 'Who'. Next time we know, there will be other band call it 'When'."

"And all the humans screaming and bouncing around." Lexington added.

"Yeah" said Broadway and Brooklyn at the same time.

There was silence. "You want to come back tomorrow?" asked Brooklyn suddenly all excited.

"Oh yeah!"

"Of course!" responded the others with the same enthusiastic.

They were gliding all happy, over the great Island of Manhattan. In the last couple of months since they awakened, they were able to adapt in this new world. It was hard at the beginning, but there were able to go on, specially thank to their new human friend Elisa.

But they don't think that they will have another friend any time soon, thanks to the bad experiences that they have lately. Xanatos' and Demona's betrayal, The Pack's deception, Demona's (again) complot. It would be hard to someone else get their trust.

But for the moment, the Trio were enjoying the moment, gliding over the city, passing between the big buildings, seeing how the streets and alley were illuminates. It's what brought Broadway attention, when an illuminated alley turned dark.

"Hey! Did you guys see that?" Asked Broadway pointing to the street.

"See what?" Lexington asked, gliding next him to see what was he pointing. But Broadway didn't repeat, he just open wide his wings and glide back, following by the others. They landed over one of the buildings, then Broadway run to the side of the building and glanced to the dark alley.

"Broadway!" cried Brooklyn. Turning around, Broadway saw his rookery brother "What was that all about?"

"I see one of the alleys just black out!" the others joining him to the side of the building.

"So what?" asked Lexington confuse.

"So what?" Broadway glanced to Lexington a 'You can't be serious' look, but when Lexington gave him an incredulous look. "Don't you remember what Elisa said? About the thief, the one that is always able to open a back door, steal the money but no all the merchandise?"

"Huh... Oh, yeah I remember now. That thief."

"Oh, come on Broadway," said Brooklyn annoying. "What are the possibilities that we find the thief that Elisa was after in the past three days?" suddenly there was movement in the dark alley. Turning to it, they couldn't see very well at first, but after they were able to adjusted their eyes they could see three shadows in the back door of a drugstore, opening it, getting inside and closing the door behind them.

"Don't say anything." Brooklyn glared to Broadway who shut his mouth before he could say 'told you so'.

"Come on, lets catch some vandals!" but before Broadway could climb over the bench, Brooklyn and Lexington grab him each one from one of his arm and pull him back, ending over his back with a thump.

"Hey, what was that for?" Broadway glared to his friends from the ground.

"You can't just run inside the store." scolded Lexington.

"Then, what you suggest?" Broadway scolded back as he stood up again.

"Lex," both Lexington and Broadway turned to his red brother "You go back to the castle, Elisa maybe still there. Meanwhile Broadway and I will stay here to sure they don't leave the place."

"Wait! Why don't we just go down there and smack them out?" Broadway asked all indignant.

"Why? Don't you want Elisa to be the one who catch him? After all she had been working very hard to get this guy." Brooklyn said to him.

"Well... maybe you are right." Broadway said as he scratched his baldhead.

"Then I should be going," said Lexington as he run to the other side of the building and climb over the bench. He look over his shoulder to look to them a last time "I will be back as fast as I can." and then he jumped and headed to the castle.

**Inside the drugstore...**

The thief were busy taking stuff here and there; just as Elisa said, they weren't stealing in random, after One took the money from the cash register, One joined the little ones to collect why they come from. They were able to collect everything in less than 30 minutes.

They packed everything inside of the bags and prepared to leave the place.

One's poked the head out of the door to check if the path was safe, deciding that the path was clear, One opened the door completely, gesturing to the others to come out; One closed the door back and then they headed back the alley.

One's take the headier bag as the little ones take the others two. They were relieve that were finish with their duty, Father would be happy, and maybe they he would allow a second portion tonight. The only thing left to do was to go back in time. Which will be not possible.

"Going somewhere?" a voice came from behind them, they turned around startled, not able to see much, just a big red shape with a couple of eyes that emit a white glow, looking at them. The three hooded humans were petrified, backing away from the stranger, as he walked forward to them.

**Castle Wyvern...**

Elisa was sleeping comfortable over the couch of the library, she fall asleep not too long after she follow Goliath inside. Her plan was to stay just one hour or two, maybe bring up a little the subject of leaving the castle and moving to a new place. But unfortunately for her, 25 minutes after she sat over the couch, she was out. Ironical what can happen when someone so exhausted close the eyes for 15 seconds.

Goliath was looking the books case, when he realize that Elisa was stopped talking to him for a long time, when he went back to the couch, he found Elisa seating over the cough in slumber. Goliath took the little blanket that was aside and cover her. He sigh sadly when he look her closed eyes, and the shadows over them, he know that this new case was taking a lot of her time; to sleep and to come to see them. And for some reason that he couldn't identify... it bother him. Goliath just shook that though away, took his book and sat in the other side of the couch very carefully to not disturbing her, then started with his reading.

It was been a while since the clock of the library chimed, it indicated that was midnight. Goliath came back to reality at glance add his side, looking a still sleeping Elisa. Goliath deciding that would be the best to her if she rested in her home. So he closed the book, then stood up and kneeling in front of her, just when he was going to wake her up, the doors flew open.

Goliath turn around and saw how was in the doorway, all gasping and panting, "Lexington!" he said in surprise.

Elisa wake up with a start, glazing around, not remember where she was until she look in front and meet with Goliath's face. "Oh no," she rub her eyes with her fingers "don't tell me that I fall asleep." But before Goliath could say anything to her, Lexington interrupted.

"Elisa!" Lexington ran to them "I'm glad that you hadn't left." panting once more, trying to catch his breath again.

"Lexington! What's going on?" asked Goliath as he and Elisa stood up.

"We were just coming back from the park, when Broadway saw an alley went black, we went to check out when we saw some humans going inside in the building. We think maybe is your thief Elisa."

"Where is it?" Elisa said urgently, taking him from the shoulders and shaking him.

"Huh... I... I think it was in 5th avenue, I remember that the store name is 'Zack's Remedies' or something. Broadway and Brooklyn stay in case..." Lexington couldn't finish, as soon as he gave the direction, Elisa bolted to the door almost colliding with Hudson and Bronx who were coming to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why so much hurry lass?" But Elisa didn't answer, she just ran pass him, her only thought was to get there as fast as possible. "What is going on here?"

"We will explain later, you and Bronx stay here and guard the castle." Goliath told him as he ran to tried to reach Elisa, followed closely by Lexington.

"I think is just you and me, hey boy." Hudson told to Bronx as he pat him over the head, which Bronx responded with groan and then he went away leaving Hudson alone, "Hmph, and they said that the beast is the best friend of the gargoyle." he said to himself as he walk back to the TV room.

Elisa was pressing the elevator's button desperately, "Come on, come on, hurry up" she mumbled, and she was almost jumping in one foot to another.

"Elisa!" turning around she could see Goliath running in the corridor.

"Not now Goliath. I have to get there before he gets away again," then the doors of elevator opened "I have to get going." she turned around but before she could get inside the elevator, a claw landed over her shoulder. Turning around she saw that was Goliath's talon, and when she saw his face he was smiling to her.

"I was just going to say that we will meet you there." Elisa couldn't help but to smile back at him and nodded her head.

She entered to the elevator and looked back to him before the doors shut and said "Thanks Big Guy."

After she left, Goliath turned to Lexington who was still behind him without saying a word, "Come Lexington, show me the way." Lexington just smiled to him and with a look of determination; both gargoyles went to their way.

**Back to the alley...**

Brooklyn and Broadway were waiting outside over the same spot, hopping that Lexington could came back with Elisa before the thief finish their business, but is when the back door started to open again and they saw when the thief started to sneak away into the alley.

Thinking fast, the rookery brothers decided that they couldn't wait any longer. So they decided to cut their exits.

"I can guess you didn`t pay for that." another voice came from the way they were just heading, turn from the reddish shape they saw another aquamarine shape still bigger, but with the same brightly eyes. They were surrender.

"Listen, we can do this in the easy way or the hard way," Brooklyn said as he walked close to them. "Just drop the bags and no one get hurt." And they drop them... well kind of.

Everything happened so fast; One took the bag and throw it as hard as was possible for a human to the red creature. Brooklyn was taken complete by surprise; his only reaction was to catch the bag. It was a sign to the other two little ones, remember their training, they drop their bags and started to run to the other big shape.

Broadway was surprised as well but stayed in foot in his position, but didn't expected that the two little humans that where running to him split to each of his side. Broadway so occupied of which human get first that he didn't saw when One run as well to him. Running to Broadway, One took one of the other bag and throw it to Broadway's face making him wobble back, giving the opportunity to One to tackle him and sending him to the ground.

After Brooklyn finally was able to get rid of the bag, he was able to see when Broadway hit the ground, and the thief running to the dark alley. He run to his rookery brother and helping him to get up.

"Come on," as Broadway finally stoop up and shook his head "they are getting away!" and he rushed after them, following by his big rookery brother.

They have to get away; it was the only thing One have in mind, get away. Glancing back, hoping that the creature weren't chasing them anymore. The creature weren't seemed to be after them, but One wasn't going to take the risk.

Looking in front to the alley, there was a pile of empty boxes. Taking both kids by the arm and dragging them to the pile, indicate them to stayed hide. They obeyed, staying put as One run again to the alley, one second later, two big shape pass by, going after their superior.

Once they were sure that they were gone, the two little human get out from his hiding place and run back were the bags were left.

Panting, One was running as fast as a human could, and then froze. In front was the red creature, blocking the path with his eyes glowing.

"Okay, we will have to do it in the hard way." Brooklyn growled and started to walk toward. The panic started to get to One's head, just stepping back very carefully as the red creature come close, just to run into something hard, and before turn around, two big and strong arm grab One from behind.

Broadway was strong enough, able to even knock out a full adult human, but this human was giving him a hard time. The thief was trying to get free, struggle and writhing.

"Hey, were the other two went?" grunted Broadway, having troubles trying to hold the human.

"I don't know, but unless we have this one," Brooklyn chuckled as he saw the scene in front of him. "Don't let him get away, ok?" Said Brooklyn with a smirk.

Grunting Broadway glared at his friend "Easy for to you to say!'' he looked back to the human ''Calm down buddy!"

"Here, let me help." but just when he get close, One kicked him hard in the chin, making Brooklyn to fell back in pain.

"HEY!" but it was all Broadway was able to say because, One used the head to strike him in the face, forcing Broadway to realize his prisoner and hold his own face in pain "AGH!"

One was about to get out of there, when a roar-cry-like came from the sky. Looking up, One saw two shapes going down to them. Then One run away.

Goliath was letting Lexington to lead the way. They were over the place when they saw Broadway and Brooklyn cornering a human in the alley and then caught it. Just before they could join them, they saw how the human knock them and get free. That made Goliath get angry and he roared in the dark of the night. That made the human runaway as Goliath and Lexington landed beside their friends.

"Lexington, stay with them. I'll take care of him." Goliath said in a low and anger tone.

Lexington just nodded and went to help his rookery brothers, while Goliath rushed after the thief.

Trying to get away from the creatures, One was running until was able the entrance of the alley to get to the street. The plan was simple; get to the other size and find a manhole cover. Just cross the street, it was the only thing it was needed…

Of course, One was so focused into crossed the street that forgot the traffic rules… check both side before cross the street. Is because of that, One didn't saw the truck that was driving in the street. But when One saw it… it was too late. Like a deer petrified in the middle of the road, waiting the inevitable.

The truck's driver was about to end his turned, he couldn't wait to get out of his truck and go home, hearing the news in the radio.

_"… that was the testimony of the Mayor. In other news, another disappearance was reported, making it five in the last couple of weeks. The police are trying to look for tracks that could suggest that the disappearance could be related, but they hadn't still found anything yet. We ask for any information that the public may had that could..."_

Click. The driver changed the station.

"Yeah, yeah, very sad. But what about the Yankees?"

Taking his eyes off the road to change channel, he didn't saw the person that appear from nowhere in the middle of the street or the big shadow who launched and snatched it away to the other side of the street.

"Ahh, what the hell. I'll watch the repetition when I get home" Continuing with his way like if anything had happened.

One was in shock. In one moment it looked like it was going to end like street pizza by a truck, and in the next moment was lifted over one meter high over the ground by a talon that was grabbing the front of the jacket. The creature was growling, narrowing his eyes while they were glowing. Then everything turned into darkness.

Goliath didn't know what to think. He just knew that he wanted him to pay for what he did to his clan. Even that a part of him was saying that they were all right, the idea of someone harming his clan in any way was unacceptable. He saw the human just standing in the middle of the road and it was the chance he wanted. Without care that someone saw him, he launched himself to grab him one second before the truck hit them.

Once in the other ally, with anger he lifted the human growling and with his eyes glowing. Lifted him so hard that the hood that covered the head fall back; revealing _her_ face.

Goliath couldn't believe what he was seeing. In all his life – even in this new time – he faced all kind of thieves and bandits, he expected everything, but not what he saw… a child.

He wasn't an expert in human age, but he could see that she was barely a teenager. Her skin was pale –didn't know if it was natural or the lack of light -, the color of her hair was awkward, it was a nice berry tone; her cut hair was peculiar as well, a fleck on her forehead, the hair of the backside was cut over the neck but with two long locks that fall over her chest in each side of her head. But what really kept his attention, were her wide and scared light-blue eyes.

And before the glow of his eyes faded, the girl fainted. Goliath face changed as well; he wasn't angry any more, now his face reflected pity and guilt. Old memories surfaced in his mind; but shook them away. Carefully he lowed her down and carried her like a hatchling.

He couldn't understand it, all those crimes were made by this little and frightened creature. Looking at her face, so calm and peacefully, he felt his heart melting of sadness, but before he could think something else a voice call for him.

"Goliath!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elisa and the Trio running forward him.

"What happened?"

"Did you catch him?"

"Did he get away?"

"Yes," he responded to them as he turned around, "I catch her." Everyone gasped when they saw what he had in his arms.

"It is her?" Elisa asked amused. Goliath just nodded.

Brooklyn and Broadway couldn't believe it; that was the human that gave them so many problems? And before anyone else could say anything… Sirens started to sound.

"I called for backup before I got here," Elisa said, "you better get going." Then she walked forward to Goliath, who was still holding the child in his arms. "Give her to me Goliath." Elisa told him.

Looking back to the girl little face, he doubted just for a second, but at the end he handed her to Elisa.

Elisa had problems to carry her at the beginning. After knowing she have a good grip, she walked out to the street.

"Will she be all right?" Elisa heard Goliath asking like a tone of worry. Glancing back to him, she could see something in his face, which she could only identify as concern.

"She'll be fine." Elisa responded neutrally, "Now go!" With that, the gargoyles had already climbed the building and departed to the castle.

She watched them go. Elisa couldn't understand why Goliath felt sympathy for the girl or... it was just because she was a cop. In all her carrier, she had seen all kind of criminals, of all sizes, colors and ages. Feeling her arms getting tired she started to walk where the patrols were gathering.

Darkness. It was all dark, the little girl -not much older than 4 years old- couldn't do anything but run. She was scared; she was terrified… she wanted her mother.

"Mommy!" tears rolling over her cheeks "Mommy!" and then she stumble, sobbing as she kneeled, trying to dry her tears with her fist.

Looking up to the darkness she could see her; a beautiful woman, cream skin with beautiful light-green eyes and golden hair, smiling at her and extending her arms to the little girl. The little one smile widely, standing up and running to her mother. Suddenly a dark shadow with wings and red glowing eyes come from know where and launch to the woman, surrounded her with it owns wings.

The little girl halted at the presence of the monster, fresh tears running over her face.

_Not again. No._ The monster now brought its attention to the little human child, coming close to her. The little girl just stayed there, trembling, unable to move, she covered her head with her little arms and kneel, trying to make herself invisible to the monster. But it didn't worked; the monster was still walking towards her.

"No," she whisper, "No… No…" a sob was able to get out of her lips. The monster was just over her and was going to strike her with one of her claws, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She woke up with a start, her light-blue eyes wide, gasping for air and her face sweating. The first thing she noticed was the brightly light that was above her, making shut her eyes very hard. The second thing was when she tried to cover her eyes with her hands, she couldn't bring up her right hand, because the wrist was trapped with who knows what? And the third thing is that she was lying on something soft and comfortable.

Very slowly, she tried to open her eyes once more, her sight was blurred, but it started to adjust until she was able to see that the brightly light was a spotlight in the ceiling; her right wrist was handcuffed to a railing that was part of a hospital bed, and that explained the soft and the comfortable.

"So you decide to wake up." a female voice reached her ears, making her almost jump out of the bed, if she wasn't handcuffed to it, so she just seat up making realize that she wasn't using her cloth but a white gown. Looking at the direction of the voice, she could see a woman with long raven hair, tan skin and brown eyes who was wearing a red jacket, a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and boots; Detective Elisa Maza was standing a meter of the bed looking at her, very deeply.

When One saw the older woman, her instinct told her to run away, forgetting that she was still handcuffed to the bed. She tried to get out of the bed tugging her right arm, making her wince of the pain.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere," Elisa said, crossing her arm over her chest, "let's start from the beginning. Like your name." but the girl wasn't paying attention of what she was saying, sitting in the bed, just jerking her right arm trying to free herself.

After a while she finally gave up, sighing and letting her hand fall over her lap. There was silence, the detective saw the girl stayed still, looking at her hands emotionless. Elisa didn't know why she listened to Morgan in the first place; if it had been for her they would be already in the station. After the gargoyles left she went were two patrols cars where gathering, Morgan was the first one in spot her and her cargo. Before Elisa could explain anything, he called to an ambulance and took the girl from her arms and walk away, leaving a very shocked Elisa behind.

When the ambulance arrived, Elisa told to Morgan that she would take care of the situation and it wasn't necessary to came along, But her other reason were that she know that his parental instinct could interfere with the case. Anyway, they were here now and at least she would able to get the cloth for tracks and evidence. When Elisa realized that the girl was not going to respond, she decided to proceed to The Miranda Warning.

"Alright, have it your way, then we will call you 'Miss Thief 94', how that sound?" Elisa asked sarcastically, she continued when the girl didn't even move, " You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have..."

"Detective," Elisa stopped and turned around. A doctor, in his middles with grey hair, beard and mustaches, was in the door "Sorry for the interruption, but, may I have a word with you?" but before she could replied, the doctor get out closing the door. Elisa just rolled her eyes, and looking back at _'Miss Thief 94'_ to her surprise, she was looking at her. Those light-blue eyes were so clear and penetrating. Elisa blink, like she was just wake up from a trance.

"Um..." clearing her throat, trying to came back to the serious police status "We aren't finish here." she turned around, walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. The girl watched her go and for the first time she had the time to look around. She was in a hospital room all right, but which hospital? She had no idea, looking at her right she could see a window, it was dark. But she couldn't tell if was the same night, she look back to her right wrist, it was beginning to turn red.

This was bad, really bad. She had to get out of there; she had to go back home. If she did not made it before dawn Father will be furious. She trembled, but not because she was afraid of what he would do to her… she was afraid about what he would do to _them_.

Elisa was in the corridor of the hospital, the Doctor that interrupted her was there as well talking to a nurse, he noticed her as Elisa approached to them.

"That will be all nurse, thank you."

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse turned around and walked away, leaving the Doctor and a very annoying detective.

"Sorry Detective for the interruption, but here are the cloths of the girl." The doctor handed to her a carton bag to her, "Oh, and here are some of the things that she had with her, ''He handed her another cartoon bag, a little smallest this time, ''Do not worry, I clearly specificity were to process carefully so it won't damage any possible evidence."

"Thanks a lot Doc, I will take these to the guys in the laboratory immediately."

"Of course... um… excuse me Detective, but the handcuff are really necessary?"

"For a young escape artist, of course. But anyway, how soon you can discharge her." she asked as she was checking the bags.

"Um... that's the other think I want to talk to you about."

Elisa looked up to him in confusion, and when she saw the sad face of the doctor, she moan and rub one of her temple.

"Oh please don't tell me that she has something."

"Well, no precisely. At the moment she is steady. But... "

"If she if alright, then there is no problem if I take her to the station." She argued.

"I never said that she was in good health, Detective." the doctor replied calm but firmly. Elisa just take a deep breathe and let it went very slowly.

"Then what is it?" she asked more calmly.

"It would better if I show you, please come with me to my office." Elisa estimated a moment glazing back to the bags in her hands, knowing that some evidences must be analyzed immediately to not risk it lost. Seeing this, the Doctor insisted, "Please Detective, it will be just a moment."

Elisa didn't want to lose more time so she decided to save the discussion and went with him.

"All right, but I want someone to stay here and watch her." she said firmly.

"Of course."

Elisa followed the Doctor to one of the doors in the corridor one level down. The Doctor open the door to Elisa and after she get in, the Doctor followed and closed the door. The office was as any other consulting room; a desk with files and paper work, a couple of pictures in the desk; there were two chairs to visitors in front of it. Behind the desk the wall had diplomas and certificates. Furniture with doctor equipment, a bed of examination, etc.

"So what this is all about?" Elisa asked, annoying could hear a little in her voice.

The Doctor didn't answered her, just gestured her to sit in one of the chairs. Elisa fulfill, she sit down and put the bags with the close in the other chair. The Doctor went and sat over his chair.

"I think that you should reconsidered this case Detective."

"WHAT?" Elisa cried, as she stood up, "There no way that going to happen," angry, she lean and put her hands over the desk, "Listen, just because she is a teen, that doesn't excuse her for what she did." Standing straight and taking the bags of the other chair, she decided to leave. "She was old enough to know what she was doing and I am not going to be soft with her just because…''

"DETECTIVE MAZA!" now was the turned of the Doctor to scream. He stood up from his chair, glaring angry to her, "I never said to close the case," trying to calm himself he took a very deep and continue "I just asking to reconsider the charges."

"The charges...?", now Elisa was confused, "What you mean?"

"Detective," he began as he took one of the files over his desk, "You know about protocol, don't you?" he didn't wait her to answer "Well here, when a new patient in this circumstance, especially when there are so young, there are some protocol that need to be done," then he handle the file to Elisa, "when the nurse was taking away her cloths, she note marks and bruises, so we decided to made a full examination to her."

Elisa opened the file that contained the medical inform of the girl, it also contained some pictures. Elisa's eyes widened. Pictures of purple and dark bruises; one over the shoulder, a second in a thigh, another in the stomach, and one in her back. There were cuts in almost all her body, some old, other healing and even infected.

"Wait, a second, you don't suggest that this was police brutality, do you?" Elisa asked a little nervous, not wanted to get into a demanded or something worse.

"Of course not Detective," the Doctor said all surprise, he took another file and walk to the white screen that was over one of the walls, "the cuts and bruises were recently but not that recently" he was looking something inside the file he was holding.

"How recently?"

"About two or three days."

"Maybe... maybe she did it herself." Elisa suggested, but even she didn't believe it.

"Detective I can assure you that she didn't do it herself," he placed four radiography over the white screen, "I suspect that someone has been abusing form this girl for a long time." then he turned on the light of the screen, reveling a torso, two full arms with the shoulders and a full leg. The Doctor pointing to some marks over the bones "As you can see Detective Maza, she have old fractures. Some have years, the more recently are two broken ribs, the eighth and the ninth."

Elisa's bravery went off all her body; her face grieved; now she could understand why Goliath could have pity for the girl. But how Goliath knew? She would have to ask him that the next time he visit him. Then another dark thought come to her mind, she shiver at the thought but she had to know.

"Did she...? " she looked down, searching for the right words, unable to see the him, "Is there sexual abuse?"

"I was just going to that part. But no, there's not." the Doctor answered. Elisa couldn't help but to sight in relief. There was a pause before Elisa was able to talk again.

"Well, if there is anything else, I most go back to the station to leave this. I will come back later." Elisa said, she was about to leave the office then she stopped when her hand touch the knob. Turning to the doctor she said, "I will think about this, and I will see what I can do about this case."

The Doctor, for the first time, he smiled.

"I'll appreciate that Detective Maza, thank you."

"But just for caution she will stay handcuffed. I will send an official to watch over her."

"As you wish."

Elisa just nodded in respond and left the office.

**Back to the Police Station...**

"I don't know Elisa. I already have many others samples to do. I can't just jump to another's whenever I like and besides…''

"Oh, come on Sam. Do me this favor and I'll buy you lunch for a week."

He turned around to see her. "Make it a moth and we have a deal."

"Two weeks and a chocolate cake of the Vicky's bakery" Elisa smirk, knowing the weak point of Sam from the lab of criminalists.

"You have a deal." Sam said as he took Elisa's evidence bags and went back to the lab.

"And don't doubt to call me as soon as you get the analysis." Elisa called him before he disappeared in the corridor.

"Yeah no problem" he called back and then he was gone. Elisa smiled in satisfaction, as soon as she check who was going to watch the girl she left the hospital and came to the station to drop the bags. She wanted to go back to the castle to see the guys before sunrise. She was just about to leave when Captain Chavez came out of her office and walked to the middle of the room.

"Listen everybody! I need all of you to come to the conference room now!" she shouted. Hopping to able to get away, Elisa started to walk to the station's door.

"Maza!"

_Busted_, though Elisa.

"I said everybody. Now hurry up." and with that Chavez went to the conference room as well.

"How ironic, first she want me out, and now she want me in" Elisa said amusing to herself before follow her.

The conference room was so full that some people had to stay up. Then everything became quiet when Captain Chaves came to the room, follow by the Elisa. The Captain took her position in front of everybody while Elisa went to the back.

"Thanks to everyone for coming, I know that some of you have others duties or plans," her voice become seriously "but I have to inform to you a bad new," she pick up a picture of a police and put it in the blackboard that was behind her, "The officer, Leon Anderson, has disappear during his turn, five hours ago."

Murmurs filled the room.

"How did this happen?" asked one. Captain Chavez glanced to one of the cops in the front line. The partner of the victim stood up and went in front, standing a side of Captain Chavez he spoke.

"We were doing our patrol in Bronx, and we stopped to stop a fight. Anderson grabbed one of the tramps who started and took him to the alley to calm him down. But… He never came back."

"And the one who were fighting didn't tell you anything?" a woman asked from the crowd.

"It was the first thing I tried to do, but they were already gone," he sighted "I was looking for him for almost an two and I didn't find anything of him or the tramp who he left with."

The room became silence. Until someone broke the silence.

"That's no good, someone who dares kidnaps a cop while having his partner so close, can't be good news."

"It is why I want to everyone have extremely caution and be in total alert," said Captain Chavez "I don't want another report of other officer missing. All of you who have contacts over the street start to get information. I want to know what the hell happen. You may go."

The crowd started to leave the room, some were talking between each other just thinking hard or making notes. But before Elisa could leave the room...

"Maza!" the Captain call her.

"Oh, come on" she though annoyed. If she continued in rimed, she would never go to the castle and back to the hospital.

"Yes?" it took her a lot of strength to not snapped at her.

"Congratulation, I heard you caught you thief after all." said her Captain with a smile.

"…Yes." Elisa responded. But to the Captain surprise, she wasn't happy.

"What's the matter?", asked Chavez all confuse, "I thought that you would be happy."

"I would be," sighting deeply, Elisa continued, "If the thief wasn't a young teen girl who is been physically abuse, and maybe mentally."

"Oh," it was the only thing that Chavez was able to say. "Well, unless she confess that she was forced to steal, you know that the only thing left to do is arrest her."

"I know that,'' she said suddenly, "I just need a chance to speak to her."

"Well Maza… Then I suggest you to hurry."

"Thanks Captain." And with that, Elisa rushed out of the door. Chavez just shook her head as she watched her go and the left to her office to do her own duties.

**Castle Wyvern, before sunrise...**

"Ow," Brooklyn wince when he touched his bruise over his chin, "How can a little human give hard kicks?" he told to his rookery brothers meanwhile they walk out to take their place to sleep. He and Broadway were still feeling sore.

Lexington couldn't help but chuckled, "Don't forget that was a female."

"Shut up Lex!" said Broadway all annoying, "If you were hit as well you wouldn't have that smile in your face!" he snap as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Well... I wasn't. That was makes it funny." he responded and started to laugh. Brooklyn and Broadway were about to shut him when...

"That's enough!" Hudson came out of the door way followed by Bronx and walk to them, "You lads shouldn't make a big deal about all this."

"What do you mean?" asked Brooklyn.

"All living been have their weak points, some are different but others are the same. I can assure ya that any gargoyle or human when is hit in the nose or chin it can cause a lot of pain, no matter how strong it can be. So stop complain about how it beats ya, and learn from yuir mistakes so it never happen again"

"Yes sir." the trio responded in unison, like hatchlings been lecturing.

"Now, have ya seen Goliath?" he asked looking around.

"He's already up there." pointed Lexington to the tower where is Goliath's place to roost.

"He's been there since we come back," commented Broadway.

"Thanks lads." Hudson started to climb the tower to join with the lavender gargoyle.

"Don't you think that Goliath has been acting strange since we left that alley?" commented Brooklyn as he took his place to sleep.

"Yeah," agreed Lexington as he hoped to his place. "I wonder what's up with him?"

"Nothing serious I hope." said Broadway as the three of them glance up worriedly.

When Hudson finally arrived to the top, he could see Goliath over his place, in his position of thinking.

"So lad, I heard that ya catch the little thief that Elisa was after," But Goliath didn't respond just flinch lightly at the memory. Hudson worriedly come close to him and put a talon over his shoulder, "Lad, what is disturbing you?"

Sighting very deeply he answer to his mentor, "The thief was only a child."

"Aye, a young girl," Hudson laugh cheerfully, "That must be a big surprise to all of you lads." But he saw that Goliath wasn't amused, "Is that what is bothering ya?"

"Yes," Goliath nodded his head, "I was furious, I want revenge for hurting the others that... I lost control again, just like that occasion when I lose control with Magus long ago." he explained, "I could have harm her, I... I could have killed her." He finally confessed. Guilty filled all his words.

"Aye, you could," Goliath turned to face him, disbelief all over his face, but before he could said anything, Hudson bring his hand up to silence him and continue, "As I was saying, you could have, but you didn't."

Goliath didn't know what to say, but just give to his mentor a nod with a smile of gratitude. Hudson just smiled back to him and before he could say anything else, Elisa appears in the stairs.

"GUYS!" Elisa cried as she panted, resting her hand over her chest trying to calm her breath. "This place needs another elevator."

"Elisa!" Goliath said in surprise. He hoped down from his place and walk to her.

"Hello lass, is good to know that you make it before sunrise" Hudson told her.

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy," taking deep breaths she continued. "Since I left the hospital, I thought I would never make it."

"The hospital..." Goliath whispered, some part of him didn't want to know, but the other part was consuming him from the inside. "How... how is she?"

Elisa looked uncomfortable; she could see that it only made him feel even worse. Afraid that he really hurt her without realize it. Elisa didn't know if tell them about what she discover. Looking up to Goliath's worry face, she make in her mind.

"Well... she is fine," she saw Goliath's face relax "But..."

"ELISA!" suddenly the Trio appeared hanging in the shore, painting to dead. They were in their place when they hear Elisa on the top with the others. Curiosity taking the best of them, they climb at all speed don't wanted to sunrise to beat them.

"So... what... what happen?" Lexington asked as he collapsed over the floor follow by his rookery brothers.

"Yeah... how many years did the judge gave her?" Broadway asked as they stand up, not notice the older gargoyles gave them a disapproval look.

"None," Elisa said firmly "because she still is in the hospital."

"Well, how soon do you think they will condemn her." insisted Brooklyn.

" Never if I can help it." she said solemnly, surprising everyone.

"WHAAAAT?" the Trio cried in unison.

"Why not?"

"Are you serious?"

"She is a criminal!"

"SILENCE!" roar Goliath extending his wings very wide, eyes glowing. "Elisa must have her reason to do what she do." He glared to the Trio, they just moan and mutter.

"That's no fair or justice." Brooklyn said, kicking the dirk of the floor.

"Yeah you said it." agreed Broadway as he rub again his sore nose.

"And I suppose that the other two were forgiven as well eh?" asked Lexington, not as angry or disappointed as his two friends.

"Lads, your are acting like hatchlings. Stop... "

"Wait a second?" Elisa alarmed "What others?"

"Huh? Oh right, we didn't have time to tell you, did we?" Brooklyn responded, "There were other two with her, a little smaller than her."

"Oh no," Elisa cover her eyes with a hand "This is worst than I though."

"What is it Elisa?" Goliath asked, don't liking the tone of concern in her voice. Elisa dropped her hand to her side. This was going bad to worse.

"If there are more kids involve in this, that mean I need to hurry up."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked, all confuse as the rest of the clan.

"We suspect that the girl has been physically abuse. And maybe that she was force to steal."

After the words left her mouth it continue with an uncomfortable silence.

The gargoyles tried to digest her words. Physical Abuse; the concept wasn't unknown by them, it was just hard to believe that even in this new world there are still people who are capable to harm a child. It was heartless.

"But who could do that?" Asked Hudson perturbed.

"That's what I want to find out, if I can make the girl talk"

"But... if she's been... hurt," Goliath almost could say the word, "then why she wouldn't say anything."

"Many of the reasons are because they are scared."

"But they were outside," Said Brooklyn astonish "why going back to the one is hurting them? It really doesn't have any sense."

"Is something psychological, but I'm afraid I will tell you about it." Then she point behind them. Turning around they could see that the sun was almost out; sunshine was visible in the horizon.

"The lass is right, we should take our place. Come on" then Hudson walked to the edge and glided down to take his place followed closely by the Trio, who just said a quick bye to Elisa.

Staying alone, Elisa looked back to Goliath, "You should take your place as well. And I have to head back to the hospital."

"What exactly will happen to her?" concern filled Goliath's words.

"Well... if I can make her to talk, she could have a chance to no go to a correctional. And..." Elisa face changed for one of pity "And maybe Children's Service would be able to locate her in a substitute house."

"Sub-what?"

"Is another thing that I will tell you later." But before he could reply she continued.

"Listen, I promise that I would tell you everything other night, right now there's no time."

Sighting in disappointment, Goliath just nodded and hoped over his place. After a couple of seconds the sun raised and he was petrified in stone. Elisa stood there and then left.

Elisa had abandoned the yard, still feeling concerned about the situation. Before she could reach the elevator, Owen Brunette was walking in the other side to her direction.

He gave her a little bow. "Detective Maza, going so soon?''

"Save it." She said walking along, without even turning to see him and then she entered the elevator.

"Good day to you too." He replied sarcastically.

While she was in the elevator, her mind filled with many concerns. It was bad enough that someone has hurt a child, but that maybe there were more children who are going through the same, it was disturbing. She didn't even wanted to think about what might happen to them if she didn't find them in time.

Under the big city of New York, in one of the hundreds of abandoned tunnels, just in one an eco resonated.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

The children were hidden in terror in their tents just looking his head out enough to see Father and two of their brothers. After the successful distraction that One created, the other two were able to go back for the bags. It was hard to drag three bags with their little bodies, but they were able to get away. Like their training told them, they didn't wait for her; with sadness in their hearts, they went straight back home. Even though it took more time than usually.

And as expected, when Father saw that they returned without One... he became mad.

"I asked you a question." he glared at them.

The two kids of eight and nine years were kneeling in front of him; trembling like jellies in a quake.

Fuming he asked again. "I'm not going to repeat myself"

Still trembling, they shook their heads vigorously. It was the only thing they could do, after all Father didn't allow them to speak, not even a noise, not matter the circumcise.

After a few seconds of silence, he took a big breath and let it go slowly.

"It's ok", kneeling in one kneel, he started to tap their heads, "It's ok. Father understands."

They stop trembling, but they were still afraid. He stood up, turned around started walking to a shape that was lying in the floor, it was something that looked like a... body.

"Do not worry my children," he said without looking back to them as he grab the arm of the body "I will gave her a chance to come back, but..." he look other his shoulder to them, "there would be no food or water until I said the contrary." Then he started to drag the body to one of the door that was in the wall, he open the door and get inside with all and body.

Anybody would think that the kids would feel relief after he left... but they just tense more when Father went inside to that door, always dragging a body with him. Knowing what it was coming next, each one of them run to their tent.

The place become quite... the children disappeared inside their tent and the creepiest of all, is that all the wagons were empty.

Barks and growls started to come from the door that Father get into.

To be continued...


	2. Street Family Part 2

_I do not own Gargoyles_

_Previously on Gargoyles…_

"He's back." Detective Trevor said almost as a whispered, then turned around and run out of the room.

Goliath couldn't believe what he was seeing. In all his life – even in this new time – he faced all kind of thieves and bandits, he expected everything, but not what he saw… a child.

"I suspect that someone has been abusing form this girl for a long time." The doctor told Elisa.

Sighting very deeply Goliath answer to his mentor, "The thief was only a child."

"Aye, a young girl," Hudson laugh cheerfully, "That must be a big surprise to all of you lads." But he saw that Goliath wasn't amused, "Is that what is bothering ya?"

"Yes," Goliath nodded his head, "I was furious, I want revenge for hurting the others that... I lost control again, just like that occasion when I lose control with Magus long ago." he explained, "I could have harm her, I... I could have killed her." He finally confessed. Guilty filled all his words.

"Do not worry my children," he said without looking back to them as he grab the arm of the body, "I will gave her a chance to come back, but..." he look other his shoulder to them, "there would be no food or water until I said the contrary." Then he started to drag the body to one of the door that was in the wall, he open the door and get inside with all and body.

_~Street Family Part 1_

"Street Family Part 2"

A ray of sun coming through the window, lit up over her face and traversed her eyelids closed; One squeezed her eyes and began to open slowly, as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Panic filled her senses when she saw that it wasn't her tend, she sat down in one move, seeing around realizing that she was in a hospital room, still handcuffed to a bed. Discovering that the nightmare was something worse ... It was reality.

Sighing slowly, she turned to lie back on the bed. Bringing her free hand to her neck, and with sorrow in her heart. Recalling that _it_ was taken ... her most valuable treasure. Shaking her head, she knew there were more important things to think about. Suppressing the feeling of loss, she focused on her hand handcuffed. Trying to break free and get out from there. She has been away too long. They were alone with _him_. She had to get out. Before her worst fears were realized.

**Police Station, 23rd Precinct, 12:45 am**

Elisa was at her desk, talking on the phone while making notes in a notebook.

"Yes… aha… ok, " she was mumbling, "Thanks a lot." And hang up.

After leaving the castle, Elisa made a quick visit to the hospital to check on the girl. And when she saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed, she decided to go home to rest and cool off.

She decided to go early -very early- to the station. She started making calls to lawyers and Children's Services. If she wanted to help this kid, she would do it in the right way. Just when she got up from the chair, someone yelled her name.

"Elisa! " Sam called while he was walking from the hall, "I'm glad that you're still here. "

"Hey, Sam! Just in time. I was about to leave." She smiled.

"Let me guess… Back to the hospital, to see your little girl. "

"Sam…" she said annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not teasing… I think is sweet coming from you. " He said in a nice tone.

Elisa blushed at the commentary. "You come here to bother me or tell me about what you find?" she was losing her patience.

"OK… Sheesh, you need a hobby, " he teased, "And yes, I have news. I examined the girl's stuff. "

"And what did you find? " Elisa demanded.

"Well, I found traces of hair in the clothes."

"Hair?" she asked confused, " Of what?

He stared at her for a while; then grinned and made one sound…

"Guau!"

"Dog? " she was surprised for the answer.

"Actually _dogs_. I can assure you that those hairs were from different dogs. Maybe she lives with a pack." He joked.

She didn't expected that girl, would be the kind of people who have pets… but she didn't expected either that the thief would be a teenager. And the surprise wasn't over.

"Something else?"

"Yeah. We could say this girl spend too much time on underground. "

With a blank face, Elisa blinked stupidly. "What?"

"All her coat was covered of dirt and dust. But the kind that can only be found on subways." He handle her a file with a copy of the results. "And between her stuff, " he continued, "I found a Swiss Army knife, a necklace and a piece of paper. And all of them had fingerprints."

" Of course, "she frowned, "they belong to her. "

" Ah," he raised her hand before she could speak, " but the piece of paper had another fingerprints besides her. " His looked turned serious. "They are too big to be hers."

Elise narrowed her eyes. Those fingerprints might belong to the abuser.

"Did you pass them to the system?"

"Yep… and nothing." He said disappointed.

Elisa couldn't do anything but sigh deeply. "Thanks, I really appreciated. Oh well, I should going. If you find out something else…"

"I'll call you. And by the way, " he grinned, "I want a three-cheese omelet, two toast, a huge vase of carrot juice, oh, and my chocolate cake."

She just smiled at him and nodded. Then she turned around and left the station.

Elisa was walking in the hospital hall. She was able to see the officer that was guarding the girl's room.

"Good afternoon Detective." He greeted her, and she greeted him back.

Elisa looked through the window's door, and realized that the girl was awake. She was just lying on the bed and watching the window. By just looking at her, a great sadness covered Elisa.

"And," she said with a tone of sadness, "how is she?"

"Well, she slept a little after you left. But after she awake," his voiced turned concerned, " she tried to break free for over an hour, and then she gave up. "

"Well, she is persistent. I have to admit that."

"And very stubborn." A familiar voice said. The doctor that talked to Elisa was walking to them. "When the nurse brought her something to eat… she didn't even touch it."

When Elisa turned her gaze back to the room, she could see the tray in front of the girl. The sandwich, juice and jelly were intact.

"Well, I'll take it from here." turning around, she started to walk away.

"Huh... Detective?" the officer asked confused. Elisa stopped and looked at them.

"We thought you wanted to talk to her." Said the Doctor as confuse as the officer.

"Yep. But I have to get the appropriate tools, with your consent of course Doc"

"Oh... of course… whatever you need Detective."

**Back to ****Police Station, 23rd Precinct...**

Captain Chavez was closing her office; with her purse in hand she was ready to leave. But just when she was going to put the keys in her purse...

"Excuse me," a voice coming from behind her, "Captain Chavez, I presume."

Turning around Chavez saw a man between his forties, with short blonde hair and brown eyes that was wearing a blue long coat and carrying a briefcase.

"Yes… with whom I have the pleasure?"

The man put his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a badge.

"Detective Trevor Benson, 2nd Unit, NJPD."

"And why do we honor with your visit, Detective Benson?" ask Chavez with a smirk.

"A case." He said firmly while putting back his badge inside his pocket.

"Well, if you could be more specific."

"A murder which includes a tramp."

"Let me inform you, that we have many cases of murders that include homeless." now she was getting serious about this, not to mentioned a little annoying.

"But not all are used dogs as murder weapon."

Chavez was about to ask about that, but she never had the chance.

"Dogs? Again?" Both turned to the origin of the 'new' voice. Sam of criminalist was just arrived.

"What's with people and canine this days. First the case of the tramp then Elisa with her store drugs thief and now you?" he directed to Detective Benson "Oh well, " he shrugged and looked to Chavez, "Captain a want to talk about..." suddenly he was grabbed by his collar shirt and was drag to be nose to nose to a very mad Detective Benson.

"What about a store drug, how it related with dogs?" asked Benson very dangerously.

"Th… the coat that she wore was full of dog hair. N... no big deal..."

But it was a big deal to Benson, something that he knew, the pieces that anyone wasn't able to resemble. Chavez was trying hard to separated them and other officers who's saw the situation were approaching to control the situation. But they didn't get in time when Benson started to shake the poor Sam.

"Where's this thief, TELL ME!"

"Lenox Hill Hospital"

Benson just dropped him and run to the entrance, passing the officers that were just gathering around them, a couple of them were helping the poor Sam to get up, while Captain Chavez was running behind Benson. Police officer or not that was not the way to act, visitor or local.

"BENSON!" called Chavez, but it was too late. She arrived to the entrance in time to see Benson inside a green car, driving a full speed, leaving marks of wheels.

Chavez just stare at the car as it disappeared in the streets, sighting deeply and rubbing her both temple, "I really need vacations."

The young One was sitting over her bed, staring at her red wrist, it doesn't matter how many times she tried, she wasn't able to get free. She was so frustrated. She knew the punishment of Father; she knew what the little ones must be through right. She just had to get free, she just had to go back, she just had...

"Hello." a cheerfully female voice brought her back to the present. Turning around One could see Detective Maza in the door, with a smile in her face. Standing there with two cardboard bags in one hand and two big cups in a cup holder in her other hand. The smell of junk warm food filled the room.

"Remember me?" the young girl just turned her gaze away from her, "Of course. I don't know what I'm saying." Elisa said, figuring out that maybe the only way to make her talk is with a little gentleness. Walking close to the bed, putting the items over the furniture that was next of the bed.

"I heard that you didn't want to eat anything. But then, I wouldn't want to eat this neither." she commented as she remove the hospital food from the tray and putting over the same furniture, taking one of the bags and a big cup.

"What we have here?" as she put the cup and the food of the bag over the tray "A chocolate milkshake, fries, oh and a super burger. I hope you like it with double cheese," but Elisa's hopes decay when the girl overthrew the tray with her free arm. "I think that will be a 'no'."

"Detective! Is everything alright?" the voice of the officer that still guarded the entrance asked from the other side.

"Yes, everything is fine," Elisa called back while she started to pick up the mess, "If you didn't like cheese you should just say it."

To One's surprise the voice of the older woman wasn't angry or annoying, actually it just have a little of humor on it. The young girl just watched her in silence while Elisa pick up the ruined combo and use a towel to clean the milkshake. Now she felt her stomach squeeze with shame and guilt.

"That would do," Elisa said as she finish to put the rest in the trash that was in a corner aside the window, "You are lucky today you know," turning around to face her again, "My hamburger don't have cheese, so you can have it."

Elisa saw how the girl was looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Then slowly she looked back to her lap, this time it wasn't anger or annoying that the clever Detective read in her face… it was embarrassment.

"Listen," Elisa said, "I know that you are scared, but you don't have to worry, I don't want to hurt you." she walked close to her and rest a hand over the youth shoulder. Elisa felt over her hand that the girl tense, a hit of sadness make her realize that the doctor was right, she had been physically abuse.

"All the contrary, I want to help you… and your friends."

Startled, for the first time, One's locked eyes with Elisa. Millions of question bouncing inside her head, but the most important one, is how she knew about her little siblings. She felt when the woman dropped her hand from her shoulder, and took her off the handcuff from her wrist and from the bed. For both surprise she didn't resist.

Elisa took a chair and sit down in front of the girl. "But I can't, if you don't speak.'' She smiled warmly at her, and for the first time One felt calmed, relaxed and… safe?

Elisa saw this, but didn't said anything... not yet. She was waiting to the girl to open by herself. And her hopes grew when the girl's lips started to tremble, like a little baby trying to say her first words.

Sadly, things don't go how ones expected.

''Wait a second!'' they were disturbed by a commotion outside the door. ''You can't enter there! Sir!''

SLAM!

Both of them almost jump out of their skin when the door opened brusquely, slamming the wall. A blonde man with a blue marine coat in the doorway, was glaring icily to the young girl.

Elisa stood up furious. ''What is the meaning of this! Who are you!'' But he barely listened.

''So, the drug thief, huh?'' Stomp forward the bed and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Where is he?" he demanded madly, practically almost pulling her out of the bed. The girl so shocked to even try to fight him back. But not Elisa. Who intervened immediately, attempting to separate him from her.

"Hey, back off!" Elisa screech, but he didn't stop.

"ENOUGH!" All three froze and turned to the door, where they already were a very angry doctor, distraught officer and Captain Chavez annoying.

"This is a police matter, do not intervene..."

"I give a damn if it is a matter of the FBI. This is a hospital and she is my patient," the Doctor said while he walked towards them. "So I'll tell you only once," His eyes narrowed. "Release her."

Benson grumbled, but finally obeyed. At that time, Chavez decided to intervene.

"Benson, I want you in the hallway." She looked at Elisa. "You too, Maza."

Elisa sighed angrily and returned his gaze to One and her voice softened as much as possible.

"I will back soon." she directed her gaze to the doctor. "Could you stay with her?" he just nodded with a smile, approaching to his patient, checking if her arm wasn't dislocated because the shake.

One was in shock rather than frightened. As Elisa went out of the room she was wondering if this person was referring to Father.

**Outside in the hall...**

Elisa was furious and didn't doubt to show it. "Who do you think you are?" she claiming to him. "You have any idea what you've done?"

Chavez put a hand on her shoulder. "Maza… he is Detective Trevor Benson from New Jersey."

"I do not care if he came from the White House," she said abruptly "He just ruined an opportunity that maybe never repeat again. " she turned her gaze to Trevor, "What re you doing in New York anyway?"

"As I told your captain, I came for a case that caught my interest." Trevor responded.

"Yes, you already had mentioned that." Chavez interrupted. "But what does it had to do with the child?"

Trevor's eyes were cold and distant. "That she might be related to the most wanted serial killer in New Jersey."

The two women were petrified with his answer.

"We will not discuss this here." Chavez said seriously. "I want both of you back to the station in my office."

Trevor sighed bitterly, "Fine." he started to walk away and disappear in the corridor.

"Maza..." Chavez's turned to her.

"Give me a second." she interrupted. "I have to take care of something first."

"Okay, but hurry. I need a ride. I do not want to go in cab again."

Elisa turned and went back into the room. Once inside, the doctor had already revised the girl's arm.

"How is she?" she asked worried.

"She'll be fine." the Doctor smiled and turned his gaze to the young girl. "You have a very strong arm, little one."

One looked away, fearing that if she kept looking… she would smile back.

Elisa approached. "I must return to the station." She mentioned to the doctor and looked at One. "But I'll be back as soon as possible."

But One didn't even dare to see her. Elisa saw that, he sighed sadly. If the Detective of New Jersey hadn't shown up, surely she would already have open. Taking the bag of food and the cup left over, put over the tray.

"In case you're hungry."

The doctor felt the anguish of Elisa. "Don't worry Detective, we'll take good care of her." Elisa nodded and gave one last look at One.

"See you later then." And she left.

The doctor ended to check out a few things, and make sure she was comfortable. "I also I have to go. But whatever, do not doubt to call." He patted her shoulder and left.

One saw him leave, and held her head in her hands. She couldn't stay. Although she knew that Elisa was sincere in her words, it was very risky. If something went wrong, it would be major consequences; consequences that she promised to herself, to never repeat. There was only one option. And it hurt her soul. She had to escape and go back.

**Back to the station...**

Inside her office, Chavez close the door, Detective Benson and Maza were inside as well, the tension was so dense that was able to cut it with a knife. The three were standing there in silence, Detective Maza glaring icily at Benson.

"Now," Chavez began, tired and annoying "Detective Benson. You can start to explain... again, what are you doing here and please," holding her temple "do it in more than five words."

"As I said before, I come for the murder of a vagrant, where dogs were used as weapon. It was in the news, that's how I knew about it." started Benson.

"If you only are interested in the case of the homeless, why did you was in the hospital terrorizing my victim?" interrupted Elisa, crossing her arms.

"Victim? " He replied sarcastically. " From what I hear she is a thief." He replied. Elisa was about to snap him something.

"Maza! Not now," scolded Chavez, "Later you can discuss if she is a victim or not. For now, I want him to finish. By today." she glared impartibly at Benson.

Trevor pulled up his briefcase and opened it, pulling out a file as thick as a telephone directory that he brought with him from New Jersey. He put down his briefcase and handled the file to Chavez.

"What is this?" she asked him as she received it.

"The reason I'm here."

When Chavez opened the folder, a top was the photograph of a young black hair, chestnut eyes with a scar across the right side of his face.

"Let me introduce you to Max Stuart. A.k.a… _The Dogman_. He is accused of 27 murders. In each of them, dogs were used as murder weapon. "He continued. "He was the son of Stuart Elliot, one of the organizers of the biggest dogfights in the 70's. Max helped his father with the business by getting the dogs, and drug them for fighting. In fact, his first crimes were robberies in kennels, but since they were minor crimes and we had no proves that he stole them for fights, he always got released."

Chavez walked over her desk and started to see the contained of the folder more carefully, Elisa joined her.

"And Elliot had a bad temper. When the business did not made much money, he took it out the frustration on Max since he was kid."

All the desk was fill by the documents, reports of the murders and forensic, pictures, etc.

"Thanks to a cop who worked in cover as a gambler, we finally found the place where the fights took place. When we arrived to the scene, we found all the evidence we needed it; drugs, money and even a list of the gamblers, enough evidence to arrest Elliot." His voice became low. "But at the end we couldn't arrest him. "

Elisa and Chavez were confused. "What? How come? " Elisa asked. He took a deep breath and answered her question.

"We found traces of dogs... but they weren't any. And the most frightening was that in one of the cages we found remains of a body, which was crushed _by_ dogs. It was all chewed that it wasn't able to identified, even by fingerprints. But we were able to confirm that was Elliott, thanks to the dental records. And the door of the cages contained the fingerprints of his son... Max Stuart."

"Are... are you trying to say that... Max kill his own father," Elisa gulped "with his own dogs?"

"Yes," nodded as he continued "And he didn't stop there. Since that day, there were reports of murders in all over New Jersey. In all of them, it was used the same murder weapon that he used with his father."

"Dogs?"

"Bingo." Elisa would have laugh, if it wasn't serious. And this was very serious. "But as soon as the murders started… they stopped. And Stuart disappear in 1985."

"So that's why you were so interested in the case of the homeless," said Chavez as she read the documents "But it could be just a coincides. Besides, according to the reports, all the bodies were found in alleys or parks. Public places. In this case he was found in the sewers _by_ accident."

"I have been chasing Stuart for years" Benson said lowly "And I can assure you that I recognize his work anywhere."

"I agree with the Captain." Elisa added. "It's look like Stuart is of the ones who like to show off his work. Not to hide it."

"I can assure you that is him" Benson insisted.

"Besides, there weren't more cases that involucrate dogs." argued Elisa.

"What about disappearances?" at that point, both Elisa and Chavez froze. The women exchange worry looks and glance back to Benson.

"In the last couple of weeks there were informs of missing people, but there wasn't anything in common with them." Elisa informed him.

"Neither the victims of New Jersey. But all of them were victims of The Dogman. We never found out what was the detonator."

"Ok," Elisa drop the picture that was watching and narrow her eyes to him "I do admit that you have good arguments to believe that this Dogman is here." crossing her arms over her chest she almost bark "But this don't explain your action in the hospital!"

"Your little thief was cover with hair of dogs, wasn't it?"

"How did you...?"

"A little bird sing it." he grinned.

"I'm going to kill Sam." She murmured to herself.

"And he also sang that she stole drugstores."

"Yes, so as many others. So what?"

"Let me guess." he hold his chin "steroids, amphetamines, growth hormones, testosterone and adrenalin are in the list of what she stole."

Elisa was stunned "How did you know?"

"A psychic told me that I am psychic" He said sarcastically "Those drugs are used in the illegal animals fights. Using them in the proper way, it can transform a sweet puppy into a mad beast."

There was silence; the agents of New York were processing all the evidence and possible connection. And to Elisa pride... there were logical.

"Fine," said Chavez "If there is a connection, I want to be sure," looking at Elisa "I want that girl here as soon she is discharge."

"Captain, you can't be serious," astonished Elisa debate "that girl has been through a lot, I can't bring her here. She will think that I betrayed her."

"It's look that you are getting to attached to her Detective Maza." Comment Detective Benson.

"He's right. Maybe I should assign this to..."

"No Captain!" taking a deep breath and letting go slowly Elisa made into her mind "Alright, I will do it. But it would be in my terms."

"Such as..."

"The interrogation it would be made by _me_" glared at Detective Benson "And _only_ me."

"Fine, but if you don't get answer from her. Then it will be my turn."

"That's ok." spoke Chavez before Elisa could protest.

"Then it's settle." with that he turned around, thinking to leave the office.

"Um, Detective Benson." Chavez called him, he stopped and turned to face her without saying a word, "May I know where are you going?"

"I'll not going to sit around waiting to that little criminal be discharge. I will do something more productive than wasting value time."

"And that would be..."

"Looking for information in the street. Someone must know something of him."

"And how do you plan to do that? It's been years since you last saw Stuart."

"I already took care of that. " Trevor took from his coat a sheet with a drawing of a man's face. "One of the drafters of my laboratory, made a portrait of how Stuart would be now. With this, I will find him."

"Alright, but you won't go alone." Chavez didn't say anything else; she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Detective Maza. Elisa took five seconds to realize where all this were going.

"Oooh... no. No Captain you have to be joking. Beside I have other stuff to do and…"

"Maza," Chavez held up a hand to silence her "Please I not in mood to discuss it, just deal with it."

Giving up, Elisa groaned and gave to the Detective of New Jersey a glare who was calmly about the situation.

"Fine." walking to the door, and stopping aside of Benson, in a low and dangerous way she said "Just one thing, we will do this under my rules, understand." without waiting an answer from him Elisa leave the office. Close follow by Detective Benson, shooting the door behind him.

Sighing, Chavez collapsed over her chair. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

**In Elisa's car, 2 hrs before sunset…**

Elisa and Trevor were not lucky enough. For hours, they were asking people if they had seen Stuart, showing them the sheet. And by the moment… nothing. Elisa was trying to be patient, but couldn't say the same for Trevor. The failure to have information about Stuart drove him crazy.

"This is not working," Elisa sighted, "We asked everywhere..."

"Obviously not, because we still have nothing!" Trevor replied angry.

"Hey! Maybe is because your attitude."

"Excuse me?" He glared at her.

"It won't kill you to take that scowl off your face," he didn't answer to her, instead he started to mumble, "Next time let me asks the questions."

There was silence for a couple of minutes. "You don't understand Elisa…"

Elisa looked from the corner of her eyes, "Help me then."

Sighting very deeply he answered. "When I started working as a cop… Max Stuart was my first case."

"Wow! Wait a sec… I though Stuart's father was your case."

"No, that was my mentor's," He sighted, "After the death of Elliot Stuart, the case closed. And he helped me in the homicides of The Dogman since then. And even when the killings stopped, he continued with the case." A shadow crossed his eyes.

Elisa became silence, maybe now she was able to understand him better. There was an uncomfortable silence; none of them say anything for a while. The car stopped in the red light.

"So," Trevor broke the ice "where are we going now?"

"Where the last missing report took place."

"And it will be..."

"In Bronx." the car moves as soon the light turned to green.

"Nice place," Trevor said sarcastically as he watch through the window; gangs, people smoking (not cigarettes), women in the street wearing cloths outgoing, a guy giving to another guy a little bag with something white inside, and the view proceed. "Who disappeared here again?"

"A cop, yesterday." Elisa peeked by the corner of her eyes to see Trevor reaction that was in shock, "It's look that he and his partner were here in a patrol and stopped to end up a fight. His partner said that he took one of who initiate it to calm him out… but he never came back."

"Stuart." He statement.

"I don't know," Elisa parked her car in a empty alley and got out of the car, "but that is what we are going to find out." Trevor get out as well and was starting to walk out the alley but Elisa took his arm before he could take another step.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"We can't go dressing like this. If they find out that we are cops, they're gonna hide or won't want to say anything. "

"Then what you suggest? " Elisa stayed in silence and a smirk crossed her face.

**When they left the alley...**

"I feel stupid..." Trevor was not able to understand how let Elisa to convince him to wear a couple of tight old jeans, a white t-shirt under a blue shirt and a pair of cowboy boots. While Elisa was wearing a tight satin dress that end to the kneels and a black jacket.

"I think you look good. " Elisa teased, "It takes you off a few years."

"And you look like a slut in her first day." He smacked back.

"That's the point."

"This is a crap. Only a idiot would believe this." Before he could said anything else...

"Hi there hottie! " They looked at the origin of the voice and they saw a man approaching to them, watching Elisa to toes to head. "Are you in duty today? " He asked naughty.

Elisa smiled seductively. "Of course," she slipped her arm to Trevor's taking him for surprise, "my partner and I are in duty today." Trevor tensed at the insinuation.

The guy just looked disappointed, "Oh, sorry. I'm not in mood for a trio. " He turned around a walked away. Elisa just looked at Trevor smirking.

"Oh, shut up..."

In the past hour, Elisa and Trevor were rounding in the street asking and showing the stretch to the people, but they only received an ' I'm sorry', 'I know nothing', 'I would like to help,' and others. Trevor's patient was running out, and to be honest so Elisa's.

"I going to punch the next one who say 'I don't speak English'," he commented angrier, and looked at Elisa expecting a lecture.

"Oh don't worry, for the first time I'm 100% agreed with you."

Trevor froze at her answer; he couldn't help it but to laugh. Now was Elisa who turned to be shocked, the last thing she would expected was to see him smile, less laugh, it was so contagious that she started to laugh with him. After some seconds they were able to compose, catching their breath.

Taking a breath and letting it go slowly, Trevor spoke, "Now what?"

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Why we don't eat something and so we continue with the searching."

Trevor nodded with a smile "Sound like a plan to me." he took a last peek to the street, looking around there was something that spot his attention.

"...he cook the best crepes in all the zone, how does that sound... Trevor?" Elisa was just suggesting the perfect place to lunch when she noticed that he really wasn't paying any attention to her, he was just standing there with a froze in his face. "Hey Trevor, are you OK?" Elisa waved her hand in front of him, that make him came around.

"Did you see that?" he asked without looking at her.

"Huh?" Trevor pointed in front of them. Elisa followed what he was pointing and was able to see what he was referring. There was a young afro-American selling clocks between other stuff.

"Trevor we aren't here for stolen merchandise."

"I'm not referring what he is selling Elisa. Look at his arm." Glancing back, she saw a mark in the man's arm... a dog's bite.

"Trevor, it could be just a coincidence." She pointed.

"What if is not?"

"Alright, you win. Let's go and check it out" they walked to were the guy who was showing a golden pocket watch to a man.

"I can sure you dude, that you won't find this prize in other place."

"I bet of it." the young man turned to face a man and a woman.

"Yeah, the best stuff just Raph have it. Give me a second." turning back to his customer, "I'm telling you dude that thiiiii..." Raph screech as he is been dragged by his collar to an alley.

Elisa rolled her eyes and shook her head as Trevor drag the poor boy to the alley. Looking at the customer, "I'm sorry but you would have to shop in somewhere else." and she walked after them.

Trevor shove Raph to the alley, he stumble but was able to catch himself and stood strait to glared a Trevor, "Hey dude! What's your problem?"

"I want information." crossing his arms over his chest, Trevor glared to the young man.

"Hey man, what do I look to you? A information booth?"

"If you don't want to answer where did you get those clocks, then I suggest you to become a information booth." Elisa said as she stand aside of Trevor.

"Who do you think you are? The police or something?" Raph snapped annoying.

"Actually..." then Elisa and Trevor took out their badge.

"Wow..." Raph started to move backward, "Listen, I can assure you that all my merchandise is legitimate"

"I don't care about your merchandise, just answer a few questions."

"Okay..." he put his hands on his jeans pockets, "What do you want to know exactly?"

Elisa pointed his arm. "How did you make that mark in the arm?"

"This?" he exposed his mark, "Argh, a stupid dog with his stupid owner."

"Could you be more specific?"

"A lunatic who usually comes here to make trades. He collects electronics device of the trash and fix them. Where he gets the stare parts, who knows?" Raph shrugged "And sometimes bring with him one of his dogs."

"Maybe that the reason your girl steal pawnshops" Trevor whispered to Elisa, then he showed to the young man the sheet. "It is this man?"

Raph took the sheet to take a better look. "Well, what da you know? Maxie." he turned his gaze at the two detectives, "So, he finally got in trouble."

Trevor was about to launch and shake his life out of his body to demand his location, but Elisa put her arm in front, stopping him.

"You don't seem surprise," She pointed.

"No. Max always had..." he tried to search the right word, "a bad temper."

"What do you mean?" asked Trevor, after had counting to ten. He didn't answer right away, he just gesture them to follow him. They stop in some of alley that where inhabit.

"You see the guy over there?" Raph pointed where a woman was bending a man's arm who was wincing as she changed the bandages.

"What happened to him?" asked Elisa

"He collide for accident with Max this morning. He tried to apologize but by then he had broken his arm."

"This morning?" Trevor was astonished, "and when he is coming back?" he couldn't believe how close he was now.

"Who knows?" Raph shrugged again. "He always comes and goes. There are times he appears a couples of days in a row, and sometimes he disappears for a weeks. I'm telling you man, that the guy is a totally mystery since the day he arrive."

"When he arrived exactly?" Elisa asked.

"Well if my memory does not cheat me, it might be seven, eight years. Huh, he arrive feeling like the prince of Persia." His voice turned soft and low. "I felt sorry for those kids."

Trevor and Ella felt like that someone threw a bucket of cold water, they were in silence for some seconds, until Elisa was able to find her voice. "What kids?"

"The first time he started to came around, he always brought a kid with him. Then in the next weeks, he started to bring a different kid. I think I can remember 3 or maybe 5 of them."

"Did you remember if one of those kids was a girl, light-blue eyes?" asked Elisa all distressed.

"Of course, the little peculiar girl with the light-blue eyes and the hair was a berry-like color," Raph snort and cross his arms, "Kids and his fashion, I don't know why someone would let a baby like her paint her hair. Anyway, she was the first kid when Max show up."

"Her first kid...a street family." Elisa said to herself. In that moment she took out a card from her pocket. "If Stuart show up, please call me immediately."

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on!" Raph backed off when Elisa was going to give him the card, "It would be nice to know what this is all about before risk my beautiful neck!"

The detectives exchanges looks, no wanting to distribute panic in the zone, but they need to warn them about how dangerous is Stuart. So Elisa decided to tell him.

"He is suspect for the disappearing of many people, including a cop. That's why we..."

"Ah, so the police finally decide to do something about it." a female voice came from behind them.

They turned to face a woman, homeless judging her cloths, a scowl in her face, and hands over her hips.

"It took a cop disappearing to start do something."

"Excuse me?" Detective Maza asked.

"Sally, please don't start with that again." Raph replied.

"Ma'am, what're you talking about?" Elisa asked all confuse.

"What I am talking about?" feeling all indignant, Sally cross her arm over her chest, "It had to disappear one of your people so you can finally take us seriously?"

"What do you mean?"

Sally chuckled coldly "Every time that we report one of us missing, they just fill a report and that's it." becoming angrier, putting her arm at her sides, her hands turning into fists "A cop is missing and you send almost all your people in his searching?"

"Listen Sally," Elisa hold up her hands trying to calm down the furious woman, "we just discovered that the disappearances had a connection, and we are trying to do something about it."

"Oh yeah, and you think that will justify the disappearing of our friends for years."

Trevor was amused for what the lady said. "Years?" approaching to Elisa and whispering to her, "I thought that the disappearing started a few weeks ago?" but before she could say anything…

"I know what you're saying." She growled. "People in the street come and go the whole time, but not the way in the last eight years."

The detectives of New York and New Jersey exchanged looks, thinking exactly the same... Stuart. Elisa looked back to Sally and approached to her.

"I'm sorry if you didn't have the justice you asked for. But I promise you that I will find the responsible and get your justice." Sally was speechless at Elisa declaration, then Elisa stretch her card to her, "But I will need your help." Slowly Sally took it, "Call me as soon Max Stuart appears, but don't try to confront him. Ok?"

Sally nodded her head very slowly, almost not believing what was happening, "Ok... and… thanks."

"What about you?" Trevor asked to Raph, who was speechless as well.

"Fine, I will help as well," Elisa handed to him another card, "if I don't I would never hear the end of this." he smirked glancing to Sally who smiled back.

**Castle Wyvern, Sunset...**

And once again, since the day they awake in this new time, the gargoyles roared ending their slumber.

Goliath stretched and shook his wings to make fall the last pieces of skin. He looked up to the sky… it was a beautiful night… and it would be perfect if Goliath wasn't downhearted. He dreamed with her…

Those blue eyes looking at him, afraid and terrified. He knows that maybe she thought that what happened last night, wasn't real. But all that didn't make him feel better.

"Goliath!" a voice called him from bellows the tower. He saw that it was Broadway with the rest of the clan. "Are you coming?"

"I will stay here for a while. Go without me."

"As you wish lad." Hudson replied as he and the rest of the gargoyles went inside. Goliath sat in his place. His eyes lost in the horizon, but his thoughts on that little girl… again. Slightly very deeply, hoping that Elisa would arrive soon. Hopping that she might bring good news.

He doesn't know how long he stayed there. Until he hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Turning around he expected to see his human friend. He was right about the human part… but it wasn't a friend. Owen was climbing the last step of the stairs.

He greeted Goliath with his emotionless voice. "Evening Goliath."

"What do you want?" Goliath growled to him.

"Detective Maza called. She wants you to know that she might not be able to come tonight."

"Is she in the station?"

"No. She was heading to the Lenox Hill Hospital. You know, where the kid is."

Goliath didn't say anything else; he just turned around and jumped from the tower. And when his feet touched the floor, he went inside the castle.

"You're welcome" said Owen to the empty air.

"I need to go to Lenox Hill Hospital." Said Goliath as he entered to the TV room; the others stopped doing what they were doing to look at him.

"Why?" asked Broadway naively as he was holding a subway sandwich, "do you feel sick our something?"

"Broadway, even if he was, he can't just go inside." Said Brooklyn from the floor looking up at his aquamarine brother.

"Oh right! You need to do an appointment first!" Brooklyn smacked his forehead.

Hudson laugh cheerfully, "So lad, why do you want to go there?" the older gargoyle get back to the issue.

"Is where Elisa is, and the girl."

"Lad, you have tae get over it." Hudson told him as he get up from the couch, "Elisa told us that she was alright and that she would take care of her. It's pointless to torture yourself like this."

"I know, it's just..." Goliath looked to the floor, "I… I need to see her."

Hudson just sighted and shook his head, "Well, if you think it would help you, then do what you most."

Goliath nodded to him thankfully and glance to the young ones, "I do not know how to get there, did some one of you know how to?"

Brooklyn turning to his magazine and Broadway taking a big bite from his sandwich as they mumble something about 'too busy' or 'I'm eating'. Apparently still having resentments about the young human girl.

"Oh for heavens..." Lexington rolled his eyes, closed his computer and stood up, "I will happy to take you there."

"Thanks Lexington." Goliath smiled to the short gargoyle as he walked to his side. "We will come back later." Said Goliath as he glanced back to the others.

"Aye, you don't worry about it lad."

Nodding, Goliath and Lexington were about to leave, when Bronx barked behind them, turning around they saw the beast bouncing excited.

"Why don't you take him with you? He was begging to go out for many nights ago."

"Sure. Come boy!" Lexington called Bronx as they ran outside before Goliath was able to protest. He just growled softly and followed them.

"And for you two," the older gargoyle directed to the others two younger in the room, "When are you going to droop that tantrum. You're acting like hatchlings."

"We are not!" both Gargoyles wail in unison.

**Somewhere under New York...**

Max Stuart was inside of his wagon pacing, and he wasn't happy. The children knew that something was terribly wrong at the moment he came back from the surface, and the only wise decision was to tried to stay away from his path. Everybody was trying to avoid him, been in their tents or doing their duties. But not all the little ones were worry just about Stuart.

The youngest one was pacing over One's tent, the little one of five years old was worried sick. Thinking if she would come back and what would happen if she did not came back. He shuddered in the thought. He wouldn't support it, they _need_ her... _he_ need her.

And without someone realized it, he took his hood and raced to the exit.

He went to look after her.

**Back to the hall of Lenox Hill Hospital...**

Officer Munch was sitting in a chair outside of the girl's room, taking guard as he was looking at the newspaper trying to resolve a crossword.

"Let's see..." he tapped the pen over his lower lip, "ancient creature vile, horrible and manipulative. Hmmm… my mother-in-law." he said half serious.

The day had been calmed as the girl as well. She still refused to eat, but unless she was calmed down, when the nurse came a couple of minutes ago she was sleep in her bed.

Or that's what they thought.

Inside the room, One was busy. After the nurse left the room, she opened her blue-light eyes and glanced to the door, she got out of the bed and walked to it. She put her ear over the door, able to here the nurse chatting with the guard. When the nurse finally left, she went to work. Grabbing the sheets of the bed, she started to stripped them apart, then taking each border and tying them up, making them a rob. When each strap was very well tied, she tied an end to the heater that was in the wall.

Taking the rest of the rope, she walked to the window and open it; throwing the rope through the window. She poke her head through the window and looked down, she guessed that she might be in the seventh floor, and for her luck the light of the street didn't rich that high. And she would use the dark to her advantage.

She could see that the window below had light, and was wide open. Glancing back to the room, One could see the tray with the bag over it, the food cold and the shake melted. The image of the Detective Maza came to her mind. Guilt filled her sense when she remembered her warm smile. But she couldn't stay any longer. She couldn't wait for her. They had been alone for too long... they needed her.

Outside the room, Detective Maza and Benson (back to their original cloths) were approaching to the guard. After they finished in the streets, they headed to the station to tell the Captain about their progress and discovers; and to confirm the testimony of the homeless Sally. As she was told, not longer after Stuart appeared in New York, tramps started to disappear, but the police didn't really paid any attention to them. That make Elisa feel sad and angry, the Captain have to interfere before she could search and shout to the officer whose took the reports. But all that was past, and now she have to concentrate in the present.

"And remember that we will interrogate in the station tomorrow," Elisa told to Trevor. "We just came here to see how she is and that's all."

"Alright, I understand the first five times," Trevor held the bridge of his nose, "You haven't stop since we arrive to the hospital."

"I just don't want you to scare her," she paused for a second and narrowed her eyes at him, "like last time."

Trevor rumbled. "You're making me feel like the bad ogre from the movie."

"Well, after your last interpretation..."

"Alright, alright. I get it." When they arrive to the door, the guard greeted them.

"So, how was the evening?" Elisa asked to the guard.

He looked at her with a smile. "Very peaceful, if you ask me. The girl behave very well, and now she is sleeping like an angel."

"Uh huh," Trevor said sarcastically. Elisa rolled her eyes and ignored him, then she walked forward to the door and opened the dark room, the light of the hall was enough to light a little the room and is when Elisa notice that... the bed was empty.

"Where is she!" Elisa panicked as she ran to the bed.

"What?" the guard and Trevor rushed to the room frame, "she was there ten minutes ago!"

Trevor turned on the light switch, when the light illuminate the room is when he notice the rope-like that was tied to the heater and hanging out the window. Elisa noticed that as well and both rush to the window.

Trevor inspect the rope, "This are the sheets of the bed." He said as Elisa poked the head out and looked down.

"It's seems that it reach to the room of above. Maybe we still can..." but Trevor has already running out of the room when she was pulling her head out of the window, "HEY!" she ran after him, the guard follow them as well.

Knowing that the elevator would be too slow, Trevor chose to use the stairs. He was running in the hall, only thinking in catching the only person who can take him to Stuart. He was so desperated that he didn't bothered to slow down, even when he almost collided with a kid that was walking to his direction.

The kid that was wearing a couple of jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt, tennis and a red cap that cover all the head and face, jumped aside a millisecond before collide with the man. Ten second later a woman in jeans and red jacket run after him follow by an officer. The kid looked after them and then bolt to the other direction.

Detective Benson arrived to the door that was supposed to be under the room of the girl. He tried to open it, but it was locked, so without thinking it twice he took out his gun and kicked the door down.

"FREEZE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" a young teen in his seventeen screamed and held his hands high up, letting the tower that was in his waist slid to the floor. Trevor growled and put away his weapon as he walked inside the room.

"TREVOR!" Elisa called him as she reached him in the doorframe. "Are you crazy or wha...?" she forgot the words when he looked inside the room, the poor boy was steel there, shivering. Elisa shut her eyes, growling softy, "I REALLY didn't need to see that." the guard arrived later seconds later agitated and panting.

"As if he had a lot to show." Trevor said sarcastically as he inspected the open window.

"Son, would you bother to cover yourself, please?" the guard requested to the naked boy who quickly bent down to take the tower and gripped it over his midsection.

"Thanks," Elisa said gratefully to the official as she rushed to the window, "The rope ends here, but she could swing to another window."

"I don't think so. This most be the place where she landed," Trevor said. Elisa looked back at him in time to see him picking up from the floor a white hospital gown. "I doubt it belongs to him." He referee to the half naked teenage who was too tall to fit in the medium-size gown.

"Boy, you should wear something before you get a cold." commented the guard.

"I'll like to, but I can't find my clothes anywhere. There were in the bed before I enter to the shower."

Then something hit both detective's memory, "By chance your clothes were a navy blue sweatshirt and a red cap." asked Elisa hysterical to the boy.

"Well... yeah. How did you know?"

"OH SHIT!" Trevor yelled and bolted to the door followed by Elisa.

"Call to the station and tell the Captain about this." Elisa spoke quickly to the officer and continued to run out to the hall.

Two shadows were gliding over the dark sky of New York. Goliath was carrying Bronx as he followed Lexington. Anyone would say that Goliath wanted to see her just to feel better with himself, get free of guilty; but it was more than that. His gargoyles instinct where kicking each part of his sense… he wanted to protect her.

"Are we almost there?" asked Goliath, his arms and wings started to get tired. Even for a full grown gargoyle, carrying a big beast like Bronx was still very difficult. Of course Bronx's point of view was different. Panting happily, tough out and tail wiggling, he sure was enjoying the ride.

"Just a little longer," Lexington informed him. Then he pointed in front of him and added. "There. It's that building."

But as they approached, they could see white and blue cars that were in the entrance of the building, with blue and red light over them. Police cars.

"Hmmm… I wonder what happened." commented the young gargoyle to his leader.

"I have no idea." he responded seriously. "Come, follow me." then Goliath changed direction.

Lexington followed him to the building that was in front of the hospital. Once they landed on the roof, Goliath dropped the beast and went to the edge. They were able to see the front of the building without being spotted.

"Look!" Lexington pointed to one of the windows. Goliath followed the direction to one of the windows in the seventh floor, and then he saw her.

"Elisa..."

"Yeah." Lexington relied over the border and narrowed his eyes to get a better look, "I think I can distinguish another police officer in there. But I wonder who are the others guys."

Goliath imitated Lexington to get a better look, as well as Bronx still panting with his tongue out. Inside the room was Elisa with other people, and they appear to be disputing.

"What do you think is going on?" Lexington asked. The lavender gargoyle didn't responded, just growled in concern.

"Stay here with Bronx." and before Lexington could react, Goliath jumped from the edge of the building and glided forward the hospital.

He landed over the building like a fly in the wall, digging his claws over the cold wall and started to climb, reaching to the window where he spotted Elisa. When he arrived he was able to hear voices in the room.

"... Could someone explain how this happened?" Goliath could hear a female voice that wasn't Elisa's, when he peek over the window he was able to see Elisa, a woman in a blue suit, a old man with a white coat, a police officer and a blond hair man.

"Captain, I can sure you that the kid was over the bed after the nurse left. Not even ten minutes had passed when the detectives arrived."

"It's Ok Munch," Elisa said from his side, "It wasn't your fault."

"She is right, it was yours." Everybody turned to Detective Benson who was glaring at Detective Maza.

"Come again?" Elisa responded defiantly.

Trevor started to walk forwards her. "You're the one who took the handcuff off her, you're the one who didn't let me interrogate her…" He pointed her with his finger, "you're the reason why she run away!"

Goliath was listening to the man, and he didn't like one bit the way he was talking to Elisa.

"Well... if my memory don't fail, it's was you who came here like a lunatic and almost take her arm off her body!" Elisa snapped back.

"That girl should had been proceed like a criminal, not like a victim."

"She _is_ a victim!"

"No, she not. As far as I see it, she is an accomplice."

"How can you say that? That- that bastard has abused that child for years!"

"Exactly. She was by his side for years and knew what he was doing. She had many opportunities to escape..." Trevor crossed his arms over his chest, "and she still returned to him as the loyal _bitch_ she is."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room; tension was so dense that it was able to touch it. But that didn't stop Elisa to try to launch to Trevor. If Capitan Chavez and the doctor haven't reacted in time to catch Elisa, things would have gotten ugly.

And thing were getting worst outside the window. Goliath, who was hearing everything, became furious, he was growling and his eyes were glowing; it took all his will to not went inside and punch the human in the face. Unfortunately he deliver his anger in his hands, squeezing his grip in the wall so hard that he broke it. The sound reached through the window and the humans whose were inside.

"Did you heard that?" the doctor asked, each pair of eyes looking to the window.

Elisa realized herself from the hold, walked to the window and look out, and was surprised to come face to face with a lavender gargoyle. Her expression was a mix with confusion and anger.

"Detective? What it is?" the doctor asked the question of everyone.

"Nothing, it was just a big bat," she informed them over her shoulder, "but don't worry, he just went flying to the _roof_." Eliza glanced back to the confused gargoyle and repeated, "toooo the _roof._" Nodding up a couple of times, then she closed the window. Not after almost five seconds, Goliath got the message, so he started to climb to the roof.

"Well, back to business," everyone redirect their gaze to Captain Chavez. "Next time the girl shows up, I wanted her arrested and in the station."

"WHAT!" Elisa shouted in disbelief, "Captain, you can't be seriously!"

"I'm very seriously Maza. This is more serious than just some robbery. I want Stuart out of the street as soon as possible."

"But..."

"Maza, as I see it the girl would be more safe in the station. And that's all." she started to leave the room but stopped in the doorframe. Turning back to them she said, "I will alert the station. I want you there as well to tell the details of your discover." The other saw her leave the room for completely.

"O... K... The boss talked." Trevor was leaving the room as well, but realize that Elisa wasn't following. He stopped and looked back to her, "Are you coming or what?"

Elisa glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will be there but I have things to do first. I suggest that you go back with Officer Munch."

"Sure, there's no problem for me." Munch said, but became tense when Detective Benson returned the deadly look to Elisa, "Um… I will wait outside."

"I need to do some paper work as well." the Doctor commented, making any excuse to leave the battle field before it started. Both men leave the room and the two time bombs.

"You are making a big mistake Detective." Trevor said coldly.

"And what mistake would be, if may I ask?"

"You know what I mean. You are getting too attached to this girl."

"And that is something bad, because..."

"When the time comes… you won't be able to do what must be done." He turned his back on her, "Mixing emotions with work; only brings problems." He finished and started walked forward the door.

"Better have problems like a human, than be emotionless like a machine." He stopped, and looked at her over his shoulder without saying a word. Then he got out of the room and shut the door.

Seconds later, Elisa left the room, planning to go to the roof to scold a certain gargoyle. And then, she was stopped by the voice of a certain doctor. He called her name and was able to reach her before she took the elevator.

"Ah, Doctor. I was just going to look for you. I want to thank you for everything, and apologize for all the trouble."

"There's no need to thank me or apologize. But...", taking Eliza hand and cup it with his "I want to ask you something…"

Elisa gave him a smirk. "Sorry, I'm not looking by the moment."

The doctor laughed cheerfully at the joke. "Don't worry Detective, I'm happily married and with a big family. But I must ask you something." He gave Elisa's hand a gentle squeezed. "Find her and help her."

Elisa smiled warmly at him, and put her free hand over his. "You have my word." He released her hands and she left.

Over the Hospital's roof a big silhouette was passing. Goliath was waiting for Elisa to show up. Usually he would try to stay calm, but at the moment the minutes felt like hours. He was about to climb down, back to the window, when he heard the door of roof opening. At the hearing of the sound, his instinct told him to hide.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called. He got out of his hiding spot, startling Elisa. "You know, you have to stop doing that." She said annoyed.

"Sorry," he apologize, "it wasn't my intention."

"I know." Elisa's voice wasn't the warm or friendly that she always use when she talks to him. It sounded annoyed. "Something tells me that I shouldn't ask, but I'll do it anyway." She got closer to him. "What are you doing here?" Goliath open his mouth to answer, but Elisa raised her hand. "Wait, let me guess… You came to see the girl."

"Yes," he nodded, "but I was able to hear that she runaway. What are we going to do now?"

"We?" Elisa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "_We_ are going to do nothing. _I_ am going to take care of this, and _you_ are going back to the castle."

"But-"

"Goliath," she called him, her voice and gaze softened. "I know you're worried. But you have to let me do this. Is my job after all." She smile at him.

"Elisa-"

"I promise that when I found something, you'll be the first one I'll go to." Still smiling she came close to him and tapped his arm, "I need to go now and you need to get out of here. I shall see you later. O.K.?"

Goliath sighted in defeat, just nodding at her, he walked to the edge, expanded his wings and jumped. Eliza saw him glide away and then left the roof as well.

Lexington was petting Bronx when Goliath arrived. As soon the big gargoyle touch the cold floor, the little one and the beast walked to meet him.

"So? What happen?"

"She ran away," Goliath informed him. His eyes showing feelings of deception and sadness.

"That's bad." Bronx barked once to agree with the young gargoyle.

"I know. Elisa said that she would start looking at her but..."

"But you want to help, don't you?" Goliath just responded with a nod. "Why? I mean you don't even know this human. Why you care so much?"

Goliath didn't respond at the moment, he walked to the edge of the building and rested his hands in the fence. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and sighted very deeply, he responded Lexington question.

"You didn't see her Lexington." Without moving he continue," The fear in her eyes, her terrified face," he was remembering the moment he was holding her in his arms. "She was so small, so fragile." Lexington saw his back tense for a moment. "She was just a hatchling."

Silence came after Goliath words; the only sound was Bronx's whimpers as he walked and rubbed his head over Goliath leg, trying to smooth him. Goliath finally open his eyes and looked down to the beast, his act of affection make him smile, it was small, but a smile at last. He tapped Bronx's head.

Lexington for his part was thinking very hard in Goliath's words, remembering the image of the girl face. In the moment he didn't pay it any attention, but he remembered her face, realizing that Goliath was right, she was just a little frighten human girl. With a look of determination, he ran and climbed the fence.

"Where are you going?" asked Goliath, surprised at the suddenly movement.

"Just wait here for a minute. I will be right back." And he launch. Goliath saw him glide to the hospital; too confuse to react in any way.

Lexington glided to the hospital and searched for the room where the girl used to be. Once he spotted it, he looked through the window to see if there was someone inside, for his luck the room was empty. It was risky what he was doing, but he really wanted to help Goliath. He entered to the room started to reach for the bed, when suddenly he heard the knob moving and the door opening; someone was entering to the room.

Before the door was wide open, the little gargoyle launched himself under the bed, where he was able to see a couple of white shoes enter the room. Lexington cursed his luck, he was so close.

The nurse enter to the room with a tray full of medicine bottles in her hands, wearing a pink striped apron, "Ms. Reese?", the young volunteer nurse enter to the room, when she saw that it was empty she checked the piece of paper of the tray, then turn it upside down, she growl in desperation. Wrong room.

Lexington smiled when he saw that the nurse turned around to leave the room, "Yes-" clap his mouth, when he realize that he said it aloud.

The nurse stopped and looked back to the room, she could swear that she hear something. But then she spotted the bag that was over the tray of the bed. Curious, she went back. The young gargoyle curse in his mind, _No, no. Go away, go way._ He though desperately.

She was going to put the tray over the furniture that was aside the bed to inspect the bag, unfortunately for her and the poor little gargoyle; she didn't pay enough attention when she laid the tray. It fell to the floor, the bottles rolled all over the floor and under the bed.

"Damn it," she knelt and started to pick up the bottles.

_Not good_, Lexington though hysterical, knowing that in any second the nurse would look the others bottle that rolled under the bed, and _he_ would be spotted as well.

The nurse started to crawl to the bed, as Lexington predict, to look for the other bottles. As she started to leaned closer, all Lexington could do was close his eyes with his hands and expected the worse.

"Ellie!" The nurse turned her face to see another nurse in the door. "There you are. The patient on room #161 is waiting for his medicines."

"I'm coming alright!" She looked back under the bed and picked up the bottles she dropped and the rose from the floor. Then she look inside the bag and saw the hamburger, "Well, food shouldn't be waste." peaking the bag with one hand and taking the tray with the medicine with the other, she left the room. Without noticed that the bed was missing a pillow.

Lexington was outside the window, clung with one hand over the wall and the other holding the pillow, he sight. That was close, to closed, if it wasn't for the other nurse, the situation would have turned very ugly.

Goliath sighted in relived, when he saw Lexington leaving the room through the window. He watched him gliding back and approached when he touchdown.

"You must be more careful." Goliath lectured him.

"Sorry, but it was worth it." he showed to him the pillow.

Goliath froze. "Why do you need that for?"

"It's not for me. Is for Bronx." Lexington pointed to the beast, who just whined in confusion.

"Lexington, I'm sure that there must be thousand of pillows in the castle. "

Lexington gaped, "Goliath… Is for tracking." Thinking that his leader might spent too much time with Broadway.

"Oh… Of course! " He replied with excitement. "I didn't think it before. But..." he froze, "you think it still carries her scent."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

The gargoyles landed in the empty ally aside the hospital, that for their luck it was empty.

After Goliath dropped the beast he looked around, "We have to hurry. Someone could appear in any moment." he pointed out. Lexington nodded in respond and showed the pillow to Bronx.

"Here boy. " Bronx started to smell the pillow. "C'mon boy! Find her." After the beast smelled it, he went next to the air, then his nose touched the floor and started to sniffed. Goliath and Lexington saw how the beast went to the entrance of the ally and then back, making a circle around them trying to catch the girl's essences. Still smelling the floor, Bronx started to walk deep the ally.

They walked between alleys, until the big beast was still sniffing the floor to the alley's entrance. Both gargoyles needed to stop Bronx before he exit the alley. But that didn't stop him; Bronx was trying to get free from the grip. Lexington let him go knowing that his leader have a good hold on him and poked his head out. Looking at the direction where the beast was pointing. An entrance to the subway.

"Lexington?"

"I think Bronx is indicating to the substation." He looked back to the lavender gargoyle. "Now what?"

Goliath growled softly, he looked down to the impatient beast that was holding, "We don't have another choice," looking up to Lexington he continue, "We will enter. But we have to be fast."

Lexington froze in his place; the plan of his leader wasn't the most reasonable but the most risky of all. But he also knew that Goliath wouldn't stop until they find the girl and it would be the best if he continue with the crazy plan, it would be the best to do it companion.

"All right." Lex said, still somehow insure about it. "If we are going to do this, we must do it right now that there's no one."

"Agreed, let's go." Goliath realized Bronx. The beast barked and ran out of the alley and went down stair inside the subway followed close by the two gargoyles.

A lonely small shadow was running in one of the abandoned subway. The little kid was only thinking in finding One, it wasn't important what father would do if he found out. Finding his friend was more important. When he just was turning around in a corner, he ended falling over his back, because he crashed with something... or much better with someone.

The young girl One was as surprised as the little one. The little kid was sitting in the floor rubbing his head, when he finally saw up, his eyes filled with tears. In the moment she knelt to see if he was injured, he throw himself into her arms and hugged her very hard, his tears leaving a trail over his dirty cheeks. In response, she returned the hug.

After a few minutes, the little boy was able to calm himself; they broke apart and looked into each other eyes. The older girl cleaned the tears off his face and then she made signs with her hands. Whatever those signs meant, they made the little one smile.

They stood up, One made new signs, the kid just nodded in response. They grabbed from the hands and made their way to the tunnels.

Besides of a couple of a brown haired man in a coat and a blonde woman wearing a green suit who was complaining something about being late to an important dinner because the car wasn't working and almost faint when three big creatures ran in front of them, the subway was technically abandoned.

Anyway, Bronx ran directly to the tunnel, followed by the two gargoyles. After a long time, when the tunnels came to a abandoned section, the beast started to slow down when they arrived to a open where others three entrances.

"Oh great," the young gargoyle moaned. "Now what?"

"Just give Bronx time." assured Goliath as Bronx walked in front all the entrance sniffing the floor. The beast walked in front of each entrance like four times until he finally stopped in the left one, Bronx sniffed inside the tunnel and barked and ran inside it. Goliath and Lexington exchanged smiles and run behind him.

After a while Bronx slowed down again, his nose touching the ground once more tracking the essence of the girl, his masters behind of him.

"Goliath," Lexington broke the sound of squeak of the rats and the dropping of the waters tubes in the walls and roof, "maybe we should go back. We have gone for long time, the other will get worry." But Goliath didn't respond, he just continued walking. "Goliath?"

The lavender gargoyle halt in his track, thinking hard in what his partner had said. Turning to looked at him with a serious gaze. "You are right. You return to the castle."

Lexington gaped, that wasn't exactly the answer that he was expecting. "But... but what about you?"

Goliath looked back to the beast that was getting away, "I will continue a little more with the tracking."

"But-"

"Lexington," Goliath looked back to him and put a hand over his shoulder, "you are right my friend. You should go back with the others and tell them what happened. I will go back as soon as possible." Lex was about to protest but Goliath stopped him. "Please my friend, go now. I will be fine." He smiled to his young friend.

Lexington nodded, "Alright," he handed him the pillowcase, "but you must be careful Goliath."

"I will," he put his hand down. "Now go." And with that he turned around and run to catch up with Bronx, leaving Lexington behind.

Starting to feel creep out after a few seconds, standing alone in a dark tunnel with just a few light in the walls shimmering, the little gargoyle turned around and leaved.

It had been a while since Goliath told Lexington to get back. It looks like tracking underground, never less tunnels of abandoned station, was more difficult to the beast than it was expected. Between different entrance and exit, without mention the rodents that distracted Bronx in the tracking.

Also they had to stop to catch their breath. Goliath was sitting over the floor, resting his back to the wall, thinking to considering to pause the searching for the moment, checking his internal clock he could tell that it passed midnight, with a heavy sight he stood up and was just to call Bronx, but he froze at the sound of the beast's howl.

Both kids were curled together over the floor lending to the wall, after a couple of hours they got exhausted, both have drained their energy so One decided to stop and rest a little before continue, and accidentally they fall at sleep.

A howl echoing in the walls was that wake them up, at first One thought that she dreamed it, but as the howl started to become stronger she knew that it were real.

Jumping to her feet, she grad the boy's hand and yanked him up, without realizing him both run more deep to the tunnel.

Goliath was running, trying to catch up with Bronx who was running as a hound that found the trace of the rabbit. The chasing went to another section of the subway, abandoned as well. Both, gargoyle and beast, halted and looked around, it was an old aqueduct system, but what really catch Goliath's attention is that ahead of them where running to shadows.

At heard Bronx howl once more and dash to them, Goliath realized that they have founded her. He joined the persecution, going after them.

They were hearing the barks dooming in their ears, One was trying very hard to get away while she pull the little boy along with her. Unfortunately the boy's legs were too short, making them just slowing down. The older girl noticed this, but there wasn't time to look a hiding place, for their luck there was a tube in the wall, big enough to both kids were able to go through it. Of course, Bronx wasn't that lucky.

The bad things of old abandoned structures, is that they became unstable, Bronx discovered that when suddenly the floor crack under his paws and fall to a hole.

Goliath, who was just behind the beast, saw Bronx disappeared with a whimper. He stopped in the edge of the hole, worried he glance down to the hole, "Bronx!" he call worriedly for him. He sight in relief when he saw Bronx standing in his paws, whining in annoyed as he shook his all body to get rid of the rubbish. And then he started to climb back up.

Goliath didn't wait for him, he continued running after the girl, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving Bronx behind, but he knew that the beast would be able to find him and catch up later, the most important thing that he had in mind by the moment was to reach the girl.

Goliath stopped in the entrance of the tube where the girl went; he had to cape his wings and duck to be able to enter to the tunnel. He just hopped that she didn't get to far.

And they didn't. As soon as the kids left the tube the barks stopped, One took the opportunity to stop to catch their breath. Panting, they looked around and were able to see that they were in another section of the aqueduct, signs and poster everywhere saying 'warning' and 'dangerous'. But suddenly sounds of steps inside the tube made her aware that they are still being followed.

With no time to waste One, still holding the boy's hand, started to run once more, unfortunately the little boy wasn't able to keep with her, practically been dragging to the older girl. So, One stopped at the sight of a lone that was covering some boxes, so she did what she must to protect the little one.

She yanked the little kid down the lone and made signals with her hands, telling him to stay hidden. And like before, she stood up and ran away heading to entrance with an advice of 'Keep Out', seconds later a big shape appeared and went after her.

When the lavender gargoyle left the tube, he was able to spot the girl immediately, standing aside of a lone and then she fled. Goliath ran just behind her.

He followed her to one of the deep tunnels, but the problem was that the tunnel was too very narrow and without mention that it was fill with wooden columns supporting the walls and roof. The girl was able to get in without much trouble, but for a gargoyle with the size of Goliath it was other matter. If he was the size of a human, he could be able to follow her with not much trouble. But that didn't stop him for trying to reach her. Still with his wings caped, Goliath started to get inside... and that was a terrible mistake.

As well it was One's mistake. What she thought was a long tunnel with an exit in the other side, was really a tunnel of six meters of profundity with a dead end.

Putting her hands in the wall, the young girl was trying desperately to find a way to get out, another tube, a tunnel, a hole, anything. But she never found it.

Sounds of steps made her turned around, and froze at what she saw. With the shimmering of the flashlights, the girl could see the creature approaching even more at her.

Goliath was able to see her now and a little bit farther and he would be able to reach her, but with the whole persecution thing, he forgot something very important. She was a little human and he a huge intimidating gargoyle.

But before he could think in a way to get through her without scaring her to dead (again), his shoulder accidentally crash with one of the columns that fell to another and other like a file of dominos. The walls and roof started to come down, one of the pillars hit a big water tube in the wall and broke it, water started to get out in great quantities and to made things worst the only entrance got blocked with debris.

They were trapped.


End file.
